I Want You To Want Me
by Aniaaaaa.a
Summary: "Pan Popularny" Edward Cullen i "Dziwoląg" Isabella Swan w końcu znaleźli swoją pierwszą prawdziwą miłość.  Lecz, teraz muszą razem współpracować, aby ich BYLI uświadomili sobie, co stracili.  Udawane zakochanie się, czy przerodzi się w prawdziwe uczucie?
1. O czym jest ta opowieść?

O CZYM JEST  
TA OPOWIEŚĆ?

Edward Cullen umawia się z najpiękniejszą, najpopularniejszą Tanyą, na dodatek jest ona szefem cheerleaderek w szkole w Forks. Edward ma wszystko. Jest popularny, jest „prezydentem" w szkole i oczywiście jest honorowym uczniem. Jednak wszystko się niszczy, gdy miłość jego życia powiedział mu .. „To nie twoja wina, tylko moja", a następnie go rzuciła.

Edward był załamany, jak Tanya mogła go rzucić? Tanya powiedziała, że nie nadaje się na jej chłopaka, nie jest dobrym materiałem na niego. On jest aż tak bardzo nie kocha, On nie umie odwzjaemniaać uczuć. Na koniec Tanya dodała, ze ma już kogoś innego. Kogoś, kto umie się ją zaopiekować, kto obdarza ją miłością i traktuje ją jak księżniczkę. JACOB BLACK.

KTO?

Jacob Black. Belli sąsiad, przyjaciel z dzieciństwa i miłość jej życia. Bella jest szkolnym dziwadłem i byłą ofiarą, nad którą znęcano się przez całą szkołę. Może, dlatego tak wyglądały jej włosy i ten nietakt w całej modzie, a na dodatek jej okulary, a może nie. Bella nie mogła doczekać aż wydostanie się z tego miasta i pojedzie na wakacje ze swoim chłopakiem. Czeka na Jake, zaczęła biec do niego, gdy tylko zobaczyła, ze zatrzymuje się motorem na jej podjeździe. Jednak nie oczekiwała, że miłość jej życia mogła powiedzieć te dwa najprostsze słowa, które mogłyby wszystko zniszczyć.."Musimy pogadać"

Jednak Edward uspokoił się, gdy Alice powiedziała mu, że Jacob Black umawia się z Isabellą Swan. Zdecydował, że przecież niedługo zbliżał się bal, a Edward musiał przecież z kimś pójść. Edward miał plan. Miał zamiar wykorzystać Isabellę Swan, aby pomogła z Tanyą, by do niego wróciła. Gdyby jednak on wiedział, kim ona była.

Edward wykorzystał wszystkie możliwe środki, Bella zrobiła naprawdę tak samo. Leah i Seth przychodzili do niej, próbowali ją pocieszać, ale nie dało rady, nawet gdy Seth powiedział, że Jake nigdy nie widział .. nikogo tak seksownego jak ona. Bella uświadomiła sobie, że jednak nie jest wystarczająco sexy jak dla niego.

Pewnego dnia Edward powiedział Belli, że James i Tanya spotykają się już od pewnego czasu. Bella była naprawdę zdruzgotana. Jednak Edward Cullen miał plan, aby wszyscy wrócili do siebie. Miał im zamiar pokazać, co stracili.. odchodząc od nich.


	2. Przedstawienie postaci

BOHATEROWIE :

BELLA SWAN „DZIWADŁO"

Osiemnastoletnia dziewczyna, wyrzutek całej szkoły, nie może się już  
doczekać, aż wyjedzie z Forks i pojedzie na wakacje ze swoim chłopakiem  
Jacobem Blackiem. Nie ma licznej rodziny, ma jedynie ojca Komendanta  
Głównego Policji – Charliego Swana. Jej matka była nieznana, ale  
przyjmijmy, że jej matka żyje, ale rozwiodła się z Charlim, a związek Belli też  
był pod znakiem zapytania. Charlie zaczął się teraz umawiać z Sue  
Clearwather, natomiast ona była matką Setha i Leah Clarwather, którzy byli  
również przyjacielami Belli. Bella była ofiarą, nad którą znęcały się popularne  
dzieciaki, czyli między innymi Taanya Denali.

Wygląd Belli jest opisany w prologu. Nosi okulary i zawsze włosy miała w  
w kucyku lub uwiązane w kok. Była bardzo nieśmiałą osobą zwłaszcza w  
miejscach publicznych, ale była najlepszą przyjaciółką Leah Clearwater,  
która, należała do grupy rokowej (Gang z La Push), która bierze przykład z  
innych wielkich zespołów jak AD/DC.

Bella jest ambitna i jest utalentowaną artystką, stworzyła już wiele obrazów, rysunków czy rzeźb. Wierzy ona zawsze w prawdziwą miłość i wyobraża sobie idealnego  
mężczyznę jak ….. Pan Darcy, Lecz ona myśli, że już znalazła swojego Pana Darcego – przyjaciel z dzieciństwa i sąsiad .. Jacob Black.

EDWARD CULLEN „ PAN PREZYDENT"

Edward Cullen najpopularniejszy osiemnastolatek w szkole Forks. Był  
przewodniczącym szkoły, mistrzem sportu, kapitanem SOCCOR, średnia  
ocen 4 i na dodatek umawiał się z najgorętszą dziewczyną w szkole Tanyą  
Denali – kapitan cheerleaderek. Edward Cullen bardziej kieruje się głową –  
mózgiem niż własnym sercem. Daj mu do rozwiązania największy  
matematyczny problem … łatwizna. Jednak myśli czasem o sprawach  
sercowych. Doprowadził już wiele razy do rozpadów i powrotów z Tanyą  
Denali.  
W James POV (lables), mamy kawałek tekstu z perspektywy Edwarda.  
Dostrzegamy tam jaki ma odległy kontakt z własnymi rodzicami, ale przecież  
jest tak samo u większości nastolatków. Edward jest bardzo wiernym  
przyjacielem, choć czasem przekłada przyjaźń chłopaków dla dziewczyny.  
Edward jest najlepszym przyjacielem Jamesa Andersona, który zawsze  
niepokoił się o swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę – Alice Brandon, którą Tanya zawsze obgadywała, choć ona była dla niego jak siostra.

Edward Cullen nie jest romantykiem, ale wierzy w prawdziwą miłość. On po prostu nie wie, jak ma pokazać swoje emocje.

JACOB BLACK

Jacob Black to "Czarny okręt" w szkole. Jest „silnym, ale milczącym"  
typem. Był osobą niezależną. Jego najlepszą przyjaciółką i dziewczyną  
jest Bella Swan, oraz wraz z nim do szkoły chodzą przyjaciele Seth i Leah  
Clearwaters.

Wciąż jesteśmy niepewni dlaczego Jake zerwał ze swoją dziewczyną,  
najlepszą przyjaciółką od dzieciństwa Bellą. Jednak cytat Setha w jednym  
rozdziale pierwszym, możemy dojść do wniosku, że Jake uznał Bellę za  
nieseksowaną. Nigdy nie nosiła nic specjalnie dla niego Nie było między  
nimi żadnego fizycznego związku, nie robił z nim żadnych postępów.  
Również skomentował, że Bella stałą się po mału chłopczycą, jest  
naprawdę słodka, ale nieseksowana.

W prologu możemy również się dowiedzieć, że spotkał Tanyę Dendali na obozie, a on zadurzył się w jej wyglądzie, a ona była gotowa psychicznie przejść od razu do następnego poziomu. Czy Jake zdradził kiedykolwiek Bellę, nadal tego nie wiemy. Nigdy w Jake POV nie  
słyszeliśmy żadnego wyjaśnienia, więc możliwe, ze to tylko teoria.

TANYA DENALI

Jeśli Edward Cullen jest „prezydentem", to Tanya Denali musi być  
królową w szkole Forks. Najpiękniejsza i najpopularniejsza dziewczyna w  
szkole. Cheerlederka, a także kapitan, a na dodatek jest dziewczyną  
„Złotego Chłopca" Edwarda Cullena. Wszyscy faceci chcieliby z nią być, a  
dziewczyny chciałyby się z nią przyjaźnić, z tylko jednym wyjątkiem …  
Bella Swan. Bella przez pewien czas mówiła na Tanyę Królowa Lodu.  
Piękna, ale zimna i twarda. Była władczynią wszystkich chłodnych i  
szefowała wszystkim. Jej najbliższa przyjaciółka Victoria Miller i  
oczywiście jej najgorszy wróg to też Victoria Miller. Tak jak powiedziała  
Bella w rozdziale 7, są największymi przyjaciółkami w Forks, ale były  
również sukami.

Wśród swoich znajomych Tanya miała same słodkie dziewczyny i była cruelą wśród wszystkich niepopularnych. W tej grupie była Isabella Swan, którą Tanya nazywała po prostu … dziwadłem. Tanya często ze swoimi przyjaciółkami z niej się wyśmiewały. Jednak w rozdziale 18 dowiemy się, że Tanya i Jacob spali ze sobą, podczas gdy Edward i Bella byli na przerwie. W „Labes" widzimy prawdziwe obliczę, Tanya.

Egoistyczna, niegrzeczna, oszustka z zimnym sercem.

ALICE BRANDON

Bella opisała Alice Brandon jako jedyną dziewczynę „z chłodnych" , że jest  
m miłą osoba. Alice była naprawdę nie wielka jak na swój wiek – 4 stopy i 10  
cali. Ona już w swojej urodzie miała delikatny chłód, włosy miała krótkie  
ale, kolczaste i na dodatek czarne.

Alice staje się przyjaciółką Rosalie Hale od razu pierwszego dnia. Szybko  
stały się największymi przyjaciółkami na świecie, ponieważ obydwie  
zostały cheerleaderkami i wspięły się tak samo szybko po drabinie  
sukcesu – a tak dokładnie to zajęło im jeden dzień. Bella sądzi, że jest  
grubsza od Alice, by nie zmieściła się w ich ciuchy, dlatego też nie została  
zaakceptowana przez Chłodnych. Wiadomo w rozdziale dziesiątym, że jej  
zastępcza matka ma dwadzieścia jeden lat, czyli była o trzy lata starsza od  
Alice. Wydawało się w ogóle to niepokoić Alice.

Alice ma pewną słabość do, Belli, ponieważ często Bella jej pomagała na  
zajęciach plastycznych. Alice jest szaleńczo wręcz zakochana w swoim

chłopaku Jasperze Whitlocku. Na razie mamy tylko tyle informacji na temat Alice.

JASPER WHITLOCK

Nie mamy za wiele informacji na temat Jaspera. Jej wysokim blondynem  
i jest bardzo chudy, lecz również na swój sposób umięśniony. On i  
Edward są przyjaciółmi od jakiegoś roku, odkąd przeniósł się do Forks z  
Teksasu. Rzadko jest w centrum zainteresowania. Jest silnym, lecz  
milczącym typem.

Nie mamy żadnych informacji dotyczących o nim z gimnazjum. Całe trzy  
lata. Alice, gdy przychodziła na zajęcia, zawsze usiadła z nim przy stole i  
jakoś sprawiła, że Jasper przeszedł na tą mroczną stronę. Lecz on  
jednak tak nie uważa. Nie wydaje się, jakby go obchodził gdzie się  
znajduje, raczej zależało mu bardziej na Alice, gdzie była Alice to był on.

W rozdziale trzynastym, dowiadujemy się, że Jasper nienawidzi  
przemocy. Edward nazwał go Gandim1 ze szkoły w Forks.

ROSALIE HALE

Rosalie była wysoką blondynką z pofalowanymi włosami, była  
kobietą, która nosiła w sobie piękno, elegancję i klasę. Jej oczy  
przypominały kolor fioletowy.

Bella powiedziała, że Rosalie jest prawdziwą cheerlederką – trzymała  
się po prostu stereotypów, była dziewczyną, która mogła robić cały  
czas zakupy, umawiać się na randki, przeglądać magazyny o modzie i  
być jednocześnie popularną. Jej zainteresowania kierowały się do  
minimum, choć czasem to wszystko urozmaicała wypadami na „College  
Party" z przyjaciółmi. W całej szkole było wiadomo, że Victoria  
nienawidzi Rosalie i regularnie ją obgaduje, ale Rosalie nigdy tych obelg  
nie brała do siebie, niektóre czasem nawet prała za komplement. Nie  
wiemy czemu, tak to wszystko traktowała.

Rosalie, jak można oczywiście, by się domyślić również byłą okrutna dla Belli i innych na tej samej drabinie społecznej, nie raz nawet włączała do neij Alice. Rosalie umawia się z rozgrywającym Emmetem McCartneyem.

EMMET MCCARTY

Emmet McCartney jest wysokim, krzepkim i najbardziej umięśnionym  
w całej szkole chłopakiem. Miał czarne lekko kręcone włosy, był  
najbardziej zastraszającym uczniem w całej szkole.

Emmet był rozgrywającym w szkolnej drużynie footbolu, a także był  
chłopakiem Rosalie Hale. Bella uważała, ze on również spełnia  
stereotypy głupiego „ochraniacza genitaliów", ponieważ jego  
zdolność zapamiętywania różnych rzeczy była prawie niska zeru, nie  
zapamiętywał niektórych informacji, ani podstawowych pojęć. Cóż,  
może jedynie zapamiętuje jaki był wynik w meczu.

Był on na swój sposób również bardzo głupi, Bella uważa Emmeta za  
bardzo nietaktownego i nieczułego chłopaka, zdarzało mu się nawet  
obrażać ludzi, choć on uważał, że prawi komplement, choć nigdy nie  
robił tego specjalnie. Był dumą QB2 w szkole.

VICTORIA MILLER

Władcą wszystkiego, co złe, jest ….. Victoria Miller. Vicky ma  
czerwone włosy, dzięki którym zdobyła swój pseudonim „ Big Red"  
oraz funkcję koci. Oczywiście jest ona również cheerlederką. Była  
płyta i zepsuta, no i umawiała się z Jamsem Andersonem.

Jednak w „Lables" odkrywamy, że w rzeczywistości jest ona  
zakochana w Jamesie, choć zdaje sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że on  
nigdy nie pokochałby „najlepszej przyjaciółki" Tanyi. Możemy założyć,  
że jest to powód dla, którego Victoria nienawidzi Tanyi tak bardzo.  
Później dowiadujemy się, że ona również nienawidzi Vicky.  
Bella widzi Victorię jako cheerlederkę, jedną z tyranów, która rządzi szkołą. Victoria zawsze musiała wszystko kontrolować, była zazdrosna o większą popularność innych, czasem można podziwiać jej umiejętność do zdobywania wszystkiego, co chce, nawet przez tą gnębiła wiele innych uczniów. Choć w „Lables" możemy ujrzeć milszą stronę Victorii.

JAMES ANDERSON

Każda szkoła ma obowiązkowo psychopatycznego hardkorowego  
dupka, James jest właśnie nim w Forks. Mieszka jak jakiś „zły  
chłopiec" w Forks, można go uznać za bardzo podobny typ do  
Casanovy. Jest mistrzem w sztuce manipulacji, słynie z tego, że jest  
największym playboyem oraz często śpi z kobietami w celach  
rekreacyjnych.

Jest najbardziej aroganckim i egzocentrycznym chłopakiem w całej  
szkole. Nigdy nie umaił odpuścić, nawet podczas gry w zbijaka. „Zły  
chłopiec" ze szkoły w Forks. Resztę zobaczymy w „Lables", tam  
możemy przeczytać, co sądzi o nim Bella.

W „Labes" odkryliśmy, że matka Jamesa zmarła przy jego narodzinach, ma natomiast starszą siostrę, która nie mieszka wraz z nim i ojcem. Zauważamy również, żę James był zawsze zazdrosny o swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Edwarda Cullena, a na dodatek jest on zakochany w dziewczynie Edwarda – Tanyi. Jednak najbardziej szokującą wiadomością było to, że James był czasem bity przez własnego ojca.

LEAH CLEARWATER

Leah Clearwater jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Belli Swan, jest  
również, córką Sue Clearwater, która spotyka się z ojcem Belli.  
Od początku opowiadania możemy dostrzec, ze Leah jest  
feministką. Nienawidzi mężczyzn i miłości. Bella wspomina  
jeden moment, gdy Leah jest powtarzała, ze nigdy nie powinna  
zaufać żadnemu mężczyźnie, ponieważ oni chcą tylko jednej  
rzeczy. Leah zachowywała się jak chłopczyca, lecz zawsze  
próbowała udowodnić, ze kobiety są lepsze od mężczyzn.  
Jednakże w 13 rozdziale zobaczymy nową stronę Leah.

Ojciec Leah opuścił jej rodzinę, kiedy ona miała sześć lat, a jej  
brat dwa. Wiadomo, ze Leah bała się odrzucenia lub  
porzucenia. Ojciec zostawił ją, kiedy byłą dzieckiem, a jej  
pierwsza miłość zrobiła to samo. Sam zostawił ją jak byli

najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, który również był jej kuzynem. W rozdziale 10 okazało się, że Bella zauważyła Leah jak była na spacerze z Samem. Dowiadujemy się również, ze Leah pisała tysiące listów do Sama z prośbą by do niej wrócił, że go naprawdę kocha, lecz tak naprawdę nigdy tak się nie stało.

1 .org/wiki/Mahatma_Gandhi

2 .org/wiki/Quarterback


	3. Prolog

PROLOG

Edward, POV

- Zrywasz ze mną? – byłem w szoku, przecież jesteśmy razem od gimnazjum.

- To nie twoja wina, tylko moja. – ona se ze mnie żartuje. Siadała ona na moim łóżku, na którym miałem z nią to dziś zrobić.

- Nie chrzań takie gówna. Co mam zrobić, byśmy byli razem? – to zawsze była moja wina.

Już za późno.

Nie obchodzę Cię.

Możesz zostać moim przyjacielem.

Ranisz moje uczucia.

Lecz zawsze to byłem ja!

- Zobacz Edwardzie, jest już liceum, a po nim idziemy w różne kierunki..

- Idę na Harvard, a ty idziesz na Brown1. Co ty do cholery mówisz? – krzyknąłem na nią. Przecież, celowo wybrałem Harvard2, by być blisko niej.

- Spójrz na to wszystko. Nie chcę być dziewczyną, która zabiera licealną miłość na studia. Wiem, ze nie jesteś gotowy na długotrwały związek, na odległość. – powiedziała spokojnie.

- Tany.. – błagałem.

- No Edwardzie! Zrywaliśmy ze sobą i wracaliśmy do siebie, co pięć tygodni. Jesteśmy razem już od gimnazjum. Ja po prostu myślę, że nie jesteś gotowy na poważny związek. – powiedziała, często zrywaliśmy, ale nigdy nie było to oficjalnie. Zawsze było to w stylu „już za późno i nie będę rozmawiać z Tobą przez tydzień: jakiegoś rodzaju walki. Ale przecież mieliśmy tyle zabawy przez te wszystkie lata.

- Tanya, zobacz byliśmy w piekle, a z niego razem uciekliśmy. Jesteśmy stworzeni dla siebie. Zgadza się, mieliśmy złe momenty, a pamiętasz o tych dobrych? Po prostu nie mogę pozwolić, by tak wszystko nagle zniknęło. Nasza historia…

- Dokładnie, nasza historia. Muszę być z kimś, kto nie „spędza cały wolny czas z chłopakami" i jest zazdrosny o każdego możliwego chłopaka i walczy dla mnie Edward nie jesteś takim typem faceta, z którym dziewczyna może trzymać się za rękę w miejscach publicznych. Wiesz,.. um, trzymanie swoje ramiona na moim, też jest porządku, ale nie tego chcę od mojego chłopaka. Czułam się jak dziewczyna jakiegoś posągu. – podniosła głos. Czy było jest ze mną aż tak źle, właśnie teraz? Kochałem uprawiać z nią miłość. Zawsze bawiłem się w jej każdą grę.

- Chcesz mnie trzymać za rękę. W porządku! Nie będę trzymał mojego ramienia na twoim. Cholera, Tanya, co ty chcesz misia z twoim imieniem i który będzie mówił „Serce moje, jesteś jedyna.."

- To nie ma znaczenia, ze teraz powiem Ci czego potrzebuję! Powinieneś to wszystko wiedzieć. Ale ty tego nie wiesz. Nie możesz być typowym chłopakiem. Nigdy nie będziesz typowym chłopakiem. Nigdy się nie zmienisz. Edward, ja potrzebuję chłopaka, mojego „czarującego księcia". – podniosła znowu głos.

- Więc, kim jestem? – krzyknąłem, a ona nabrała powietrza.

- Um, … jesteś bardziej „ukochanym całej szkoły", jesteś najlepiej wyglądającym chłopakiem w całej szkole, przewodniczącym szkoły. Jesteś bardziej licealnym chłopakiem, a nie chłopakiem na uczelnię. – dlaczego ona mówi to tak wszystko spokojnie? Ten „cały ktoś", musiała kogoś mieć.

- Kim on jest? – uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie ma nikogo.

- Tanya.- jęknąłem. Wiedziałem, Tanya. Nie podjęłaby takiej decyzji, gdyby kogoś nie miała. Kim jest ten następny?

- Dobrze. Poznałam kogoś. Chodzi do szkoły w Forks, a po zakończeniu idzie razem ze mną na Brown. On ma wszystko, to, co chciałam mieć zawsze w chłopaku. Jest słodki na swój sposób i kochany. – opowiadała, w jej oczach widać było, z jaką to miłością mówiła.

- Jak się nazywa? – warknąłem.

- Jacob Black. – mruknęłam. Nigdy nie słyszałem takiego nazwiska. On naprawdę chodził do naszej szkoły?

- KTO?

Bella POV

JACOB BLACK.

Mój sąsiad.

Mój najlepszy przyjaciel.

Mój chłopak.

Moja miłość.

Moje życie.

Czekałam na swojej werandzie, aż on przyjedzie motorem. Chcieliśmy iść dziś na plażę, ale nie sądzę, żeby nam to wyszło, pogoda była okropna. Miałam na sobie swoje ulubione czarne dżinsy i koszulkę zespołu ( też czarną), oraz moją ulubioną skórzaną kurtkę, troszkę na mnie za dużą, ale bardzo wygodną. Najlepszą rzeczą w Jake'u jest to, ze nie jest jak chłopak ze szkoły. Nie mogę się już doczekać, jak pójdziemy razem na college i spotkamy tam prawdziwych ludzi, a nie jakieś plastikowe podróbki.

Tak, szkoła nie byłą dla mnie prosta. Nigdy się w niej nie odnalazłam. Mieliśmy cheerleaderki, luzaków, popularnych dzieciaków, szachowych maniaków, ludzi o wysokich aspiracjach i dziwaków, którzy po prostu nie chcieli zwracać na siebie uwagi. Byłam niewidzialną dziewczyną i jak ktoś powiedział „Isabella Swan", to każdy się zapytał „KTO?". Przynajmniej miałam Jake'a i jego przyjaciół. Tak naprawdę, nigdy nie umawiałam się z dziewczynami – koleżankami. Nie miałam takich sytuacji „filtrujesz z moim chłopakiem" czy „spałaś z moim ex, do którego coś czuję" lub „ nie mogę uwierzyć, ze nosisz to coś na sobie". Z facetami było naprawdę fajnie. Nie było dramatu: O Mój Boże, mamy to samo na sobie, nie było trzeba się ubierać specjalnie by mnie oni zaakceptowali. Oni byli moją ekipą.

Jednakże Jake był jednym chłopakiem, który chodził ze mną do szkoły, wszyscy inni chodzili do szkoły w La Push, bo każdy mieszkał właśnie tam. W przyszłym roku, każdy pójdzie swoją drogą, ale i tak będziemy utrzymywać kontakt. Co najmniej Jake i ja będziemy w tym samym collegu – Uniwersytet Toor3 w Kalifornii. Wreszcie słońce. Nie mogę się doczekać, już plaży i ciepłej pogody, o wiele lepiej niż w Forks. Nowy początek. Za kilka miesięcy będę miała osiemnaście lat. Jedyną osobą, z którą chce je spędzić jest Jake. Wreszcie usłyszałam ryk motocyklu, musi być już blisko. Wstałam z werandy i zbiegłam po schodach, oczywiście ostrożnie, by nie spaść. Czekałam na niego, aż przyjedzie.

W końcu go zobaczyłam i zatrzymał się na moim podjeździe. Zdjął kask i zobaczyłam jego przepiękną twarz.

- Wreszcie. Ile miałam na ciebie jeszcze czekać? Więc, co robiłeś z Sethem? – powiedziałam, wsiadając na motocykl. Objęłam go w talii, opierając mój policzek o jego plecy.

Seth i jego siostra Lea również mieszkają w Forks, ale Seth był cztery lata młodszy. Leah chodziła ze mną na zajęcia plastyczne, była trochę oschła, ale jak ją lepiej poznałam to naprawdę ją polubiłam.

Coś było nie tak. Jake był napięty. Podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam na niego przez ramię, aby zobaczyć jego twarz. Popatrzył na mnie bezpośrednio odwracając się do mnie. W jego oczach było widać „przeprosiny"? W końcu powiedział, a jego głos zadrżał.

- Musimy porozmawiać.

1 .org/wiki/Brown_University

2 .org/wiki/Harvard_University

3 .


	4. ROZDZIAŁ 1

ROZDZIAŁ 1

Edward POV

- Co się stało do cholery? - Powiedziała Alice, zrywając się z łóżka.

Alice była moją jedyną przyjaciółką, jedynie przyjaciółką i nikim więcej. Zwykle przychodziła do mnie po swoich treningach. Jej rodzice prowadzili interesy, a jej mama zawsze nalegała, by przychodziła właśnie do mnie. Nigdy do tej pory nie miałem nic przeciwko, ale dziś chciałem być sam.

**Edward Cullen:  
**

- przewodniczący szkoły,

- mistrz sportu,

- kapitan drużyny futbolowej,

- średnia 4.0.

Zostałem rzucony. To było naprawdę złe. I to na dodatek przez dziewczynę, którą kochałem. Moją pierwszą prawdziwą miłość. Jak miałem wytłumaczyć Alice, że ja i Tanya zerwaliśmy ze sobą? Wymamrotałem, więc to w poduszkę. Leżałem brzuchem na łóżku.

- Hmm. Daję wam 48 godzin. - Zachichotała.

- Nie. Tym razem to jest prawdziwe. Powiedziała, że nie dojrzałem do poważnego związku. Uznała, że nie jestem dobrym materiałem na chłopaka. - Powiedziałem z głową w poduszce.

- Od kiedy to jest dla niej najważniejsze? Serio, musisz dać jej trochę czasu by się uspokoiła. Na pewno wróci do ciebie. Zawsze to robi. - Zaczęła mnie głaskać po plecach.

- Huh. Żeby było jeszcze bardziej zabawnie, podobno umawia się z nowym chłopakiem. Powiedziała, że on chodzi do naszej szkoły.

- Naprawdę? Jak się nazywa? - Zapytała.

- Czemu się pytasz? I tak to na pewno było fałszywe imię i nazwisko. - Mruknąłem, bo nie obchodziło mnie to jak się nazywa. _Jak dla mnie mogliby na niego mówić nawet Spunk Ransom_1. Ona mnie okłamywała. Alice milczała i wciąż czekała na moją odpowiedź. Byłem przewodniczącym szkoły i na pewno znałbym taką osobę, jeśli żyłaby w Forks. Tanya przecież to wiedziała. - Jacob Black. - Mruknąłem. _Ciekawe dlaczego wybrała akurat takie imię?_

- Ohh. Ymm.. Naprawdę? Jacob? - Wzruszyła ramionami. _Chwila, czy ona go znała?_ Zerwałem się i szybko usiadłem na łóżku. Alice otworzyła szeroko oczy, zdziwiona moją nagłą reakcją na jej słowa.

- Znasz go? - _Może mieszkał poza Forks czy coś takiego._

- Ummm.. Myślę, że chodzi z Emmettem do klasy. Ten metal? - Tak naprawdę to sama sobie zadała to pytanie. _Co? Więc istniał ktoś taki? Dlaczego o nim nigdy nie słyszałem?_ - Jest typem silnego, ale milczącego chłopaka. Trzyma się raczej na uboczu. Widziałam jak umawia się z .. hmm.

- Co? - Chciałem się dowiedzieć więcej informacji na temat Blacka.

- Może to nie ten sam facet. Może jego imię albo nazwisko brzmi podobnie. Sama już nie wiem. - Lekko się zirytowała, wstała z łóżka i ruszyła do drzwi w moim pokoju.

- Dlaczego teraz tak mówisz? - Najpierw była nastawiona pozytywnie względem niego, a teraz? Zatrzymała się przy moich drzwiach, odwróciła się i spojrzała na mnie.

- Ponieważ Jacob Black, ma dziewczynę. - I wyszła.

Ma dziewczynę? A może miał dziewczynę? Muszę się dowiedzieć. O co w ogóle tutaj chodzi? Tanya i ja przecież darzyliśmy się miłością. I nagle przychodzi sobie jakiś Joe Black i zabija nasze uczucie. Jutro jest poniedziałek. Będę mógł z nią porozmawiać i zobaczyć kim jest Black. Ukradł ją mi, ale zamierzam ją odzyskać. Nic nie stanie mi na przeszkodzie!

Bella POV

- Co do cholery się stało? - Krzyknęła Leah, wchodząc do mojego pokoju. Prawda jest taka, że ledwo co ją słyszałam, ponieważ słuchałam naprawdę głośno muzyki.

Leżałam na łóżku, a moja głowa spadła z krawędzi. Wszystko było do góry nogami. Spojrzałam na swoje okno, chciałam zobaczyć jego dom z mojej sypialni, lecz zasłony mi wszystko zasłaniały. Jego okno do pokoju była naprzeciwko mojego. Chciałam się z nim zobaczyć, ale wiedziałam, że nie mogę. Nie chciałam by moje serce pękało znowu na miliony kawałków, gdy tylko go zobaczę.

_It's been seven hours and fifteen days_

_Since you took your love away_

_I go out every night and sleep all day_

_Since you took your love away_

_Since you been gone I can do whatever I want_

_I can see whomever I choose_

_I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant_

_But nothing ..._

_I said nothing can take away these blues,_

_'Cause nothing compares ..._

_Nothing compares to you._2

- Oh, ty chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz. - Usłyszałam jej krzyk przez piosenkę. Mogłam się domyślić, że przewraca oczami.

_It's been so lonely without you here_

_Like a bird without a song_

_Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling_

_Tell me baby where did I go wrong._3

Muzyka nagle się zatrzymała. W ogóle się nie ruszyłam. Cały czas obserwowałam moje ciemno-fioletowe zasłony, na których widziałam jego twarz. _Jaki błąd popełniłam?_

- Boże. Pachnie tutaj jakby ktoś umarł. - Stwierdziła Leah.

- Wszystko w porządku, Bells? - Zapytał Seth. Nawet nie zdałam sobie sprawy, że on był w moim pokoju. Jeszcze chwila, a Sue zaraz się tutaj pokaże. Nadal trzymałam głowę do dołu i widziałam wszystko do góry nogami. Nie mogłam zobaczyć ludzi, którzy znajdowali się w moim pokoju. Leah przeszła obok mnie i chciała odsłonić zasłony.

- Musi wpaść trochę światła do tego pokoju i przede wszystkim trochę świeżego powietrza. Można się tutaj przecież udusić. - Zaczęła ciągnąć za materiał.

- NIE! - Poprosiłam. Opuściła ręce, wzruszyła ramionami i mruknęła "dobrze".

Leah powróciła do miejsca, gdzie stała wcześniej. Seth obszedł łóżko, klęknął przed nim i uśmiechnął się do mnie nieśmiało. Trzymał coś w rękach.

- Kupiłem ci loda. - Uśmiechnął się ponownie.

- O proszę. Zjesz teraz połowę, pójdziesz się umyć i zjesz resztę. - Zdecydowała dziewczyna. Znowu się zaczyna.

- Ale się roztopi! Musi to zjeść, bo inaczej zamieni się to w jakiś koktajl czy coś. - Krzyknął na nią.

- Dobra, nie ważne. Jesteś tak..

- Jaki smak? - Zapytałam. Nie chciałam tak naprawdę teraz lodów, ale wolałam już to niż słuchać ich krzyków.

- Twoje ulubione. Śmietankowe. - Uśmiechnął się Seth. Spojrzałam jeszcze raz na zasłony, nie komentując odpowiedzi chłopaka. Jake nie lubił śmietankowych. Jego ulubionymi były miętowe i czekoladowe. Ja nienawidzę miętowych. _Może to dlatego?_

- Charlie już wariuje. Wezwał nas i naszą mamę, byśmy przyszli do ciebie. Co się stało? - Spytał cicho.

- Jake.. złamał.

- Co on do cholery znowu rozwalił? - Słychać był gniew w głosie Leah. Ona nigdy nie lubiła Jake'.

- Moje serce. - Szepnęłam bardziej do siebie niż do nich.

- Co? - Zapytali oboje w jednym czasie.

- Ja... On ze mną zerwał. - Płakałam. _Dlaczego? Co źle zrobiłam? To dlatego, że nie lubiłam mięty?_

- Co? - Leah chwyciła mnie za nadgarstki i pociągnęła mocno, bym usiadła na łóżku. Strasznie płakałam.

- On powiedział... "Musimy porozmawiać".. A potem... Potem.. On powiedział, że my... Nie jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni. - Starałam się im wszystko dokładnie powiedzieć, lecz przez całe zdanie płakałam. Płakałam jak jakieś dziecko, a to tylko dlatego, że mnie opuścił?

- Oh Bella. - Powiedział Seth, siadając na łóżku i głaszcząc moje plecy.

- Co to znaczy " Oh Bella"? Mam nadzieję, że go mocno kopnęłaś. Co się stało? Jest ktoś inny? Zabiję tę sukę! No powiedz mi! - Leah chwyciła mnie za ramiona i zaczęła mną potrząsać.

- Nie. Pytałam go czy ma kogoś innego. Powiedział, że nie. Zapytałam się go czy coś zrobiłam, a on odpowiedział " To nie ty, tylko ja". Powiedział mi, że jestem bardziej jak jego przyjaciółką. Znaczę dla niego dużo, ale jestem lepszą przyj.. - Nie dałam już rady dokończyć.

_Co to wszystko znaczyło? Znaliśmy się od dzieciństwa. Był moim sąsiadem. Często ja spałam u niego, a on u mnie. Byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Co się stało, że był dla mnie kimś więcej? Byliśmy razem na moich trzynastych urodzinach. Wtedy po raz pierwszy się pocałowaliśmy. Chciałam go wtedy, chciałam, żeby tylko on mnie całował. Kogo ja oszukuję? Chciałam by był dla mnie kimś więcej. Płakałam. Dlaczego tak się stało?_

- Oh.. - Powiedział Seth jakby wszystko rozumiał.

- Co? Seth, czy ty wiesz o czymś? - Odwróciłam się do niego całym ciałem. Czekałam. Może on coś wie.

- Nie, nic. Naprawdę nic nie wiem. Szczególnie nie wiem, nawet, dlaczego Jake z Tobą zerwał. - Położył się na łóżku. Trzymał ręce na głowie i potrząsnął nią.

- No mów już ty homo! - krzyknęła Leah na młodszego brata. Seth wziął głęboki oddech.

- Okay... W zeszły piątek byli u mnie chłopacy i oglądaliśmy Miss Universe, gdy występowały w kostiumach kąpielowych...

- Co za niespodzianka. - Leah przewróciła oczami.

- Hej! Nie oglądałem tego tak naprawdę ,więc się zamknij. Jesteś po prostu za..

- Seth. - poprosiłam.

- Ok. Więc gadaliśmy sobie z chłopakami i wywiązała się pewna rozmowa.. - Zatrzymał się i na mnie spojrzał.

- Jaka? - Zapytałam szeptem.

- Um, wiesz... Jake powiedział, że jeśli.. Zobaczył by Cię w kostiumie lub.. No wiesz bez niego.. - Mruknął, wciąż nie patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Czułam jak rumieniec pokazuje się na moich policzkach.

- No i.. Jeśli by cię zobaczył to uznał...

- Że? - Zapytałam go, bo już za długo się jąkał.

- Nie jesteś zbytnio ładna.

- A to świnia! Jak on mógł tak powiedzieć podczas rozmowy z tobą? Ciekawe jak to by było gdyby rozmawiał tak ze mną, lub mamą?

- Nie. To tak naprawdę aż tak nie brzmiało. My tylko sobie tak gadaliśmy. Wiesz, jesteśmy w końcu chłopakami. Tak naprawdę, to ja dobrze nie słuchałem...

- Co on powiedział? - Wyrwało mi się. Chciałam się dowiedzieć, co on myśli na temat mojego ciała. Nigdy nie nosiła nic aż takiego, by dużo odkrywało, może on miał na myśli to. Zaczęłam się rumienić coraz bardziej.

- Bella nie sądzę, byś chciał to wiedzieć. - Spojrzał na mnie nerwowo.

- Mów. - Rozkazała Leah.

- Powiedział, że ty z nim nigdy nie byłabyś w ten sposób. Powiedział, że nigdy nie założysz niczego, co bardziej odkryje twoją skórę, nawet przed nim. Że on nigdy.. No wiesz, nie będzie mógł. Lubi z Tobą wychodzić, lubi się z Tobą umawiać, wiesz, może poczuć się jak chłopak. Powiedział, ze jesteś naprawdę słodka, ale.. Nie jesteś.. Sexy. Stwierdził, że ma potrzebę ochraniania Cię, ale... Nie może być z Tobą. Nie pasjonujesz go tak samo, jak na początku. Jesteś po prostu jego najlepszą przyjaciółką.

Zamarłam. Tylko, dlatego, ze mną zerwał? Nie byłam seksowna. On chciał seksowną dziewczynę. Myślałam, że on mnie lubił właśnie, dlatego, że jestem jaka jestem. Wygląda na to, ze Renée miała rację. Wygląd jest naprawdę ważny.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć. Dlaczego jej to powiedziałeś? Wiesz jak się czuje a jeszcze teraz to?

- Powiedziałaś, że mam je powiedzieć.

- Tak, tak samo jak powiedziałam, żebyś skoczył ze skały, a ty nadal tego nie zrobiłeś. Powiedz swoim znajomym, że są..

- Jestem zmęczona. - Stwierdziłam monotonnie.

- Bella, zostaniemy z tobą. - Próbowała mnie uspokoić Leah, klepiąc mnie delikatnie po ramionach.

- Tak, Bella. Rozmawialiśmy po prostu o jakiś głupotach. Prawdopodobnie to nic nie znaczyło.

_Najwidoczniej dla Jake'a znaczyło._

- Jestem zmęczona. - Opadłam z powrotem na łóżko i znowu widziałam wszystko na odwrót. Chwyciłam loda i zaczęłam go jeść. W jakiś sposób mnie to trochę pocieszyło. Chwyciłam pilota i włączyłam muzykę.

C:\Users\Ania\Desktop\opowiadania\tł\Users\Ania\Desktop\opowiadania\tB\IWYTWM\1,2,

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you  
Or tell you that  
But if I didn't say it  
Well, I'd still have felt it  
Where's the sense in that?  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were._4

- Co to za radio? Samotne serca FM? - Zapytała Leah i wyszła z pokoju. Lody były naprawdę dobre. Wzięłam kolejną porcję i wsadziłam ją do ust.

_Well, I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door.._

- Idziesz jutro do szkoły? - zapytał ostrożnie Seth. Ale wiedziałam, o co naprawdę się pyta.

_Idziesz jutro do piekła?_

_Idziesz jutro i co, zobaczysz się z Jakiem?_

_Idziesz jutro do szkoły, czy może twoje serce nie wyzdrowieje jeszcze do jutra?_

_Idziesz jutro, tak jakby nic się nie stało?_

Odpowiedź na wszystkie pytania były taka sama.

- Tak. - Powiedziałam.

_I'm in love and always will be.._5

1 / - jest to brytyjska strona na temat Roberta Pattinsona.

2 Sinead O'Connor "Nothing Compares to You"

To już siedem godzin i piętnaście dni  
Odkąd odebrałeś mi swoją miłość  
Wychodzę każdej nocy i śpię cały dzień  
Odkąd odebrałeś mi swoją miłość  
Odkąd ciebie nie ma, mogę robić co zechcę  
Widuję kogokolwiek mi się spodoba  
Mogę jadać kolację w wytrawnej restauracji  
Lecz nic  
Powiedziałam - nic nie może odegnać tego smutku

Ponieważ nic nie jest równe  
Nic nie jest równe tobie

3__

Jest mi tak tu samotnie bez ciebie  
Jak ptakowi bez piosenki  
Nic nie może powstrzymać płynących łez  
Powiedz, skarbie, gdzie popełniłam błąd?

4__

Dido - White Flag

Wiem, że uważasz, że nie powinnam cię nadal kochać  
Ani mówić tego.  
Ale gdybym nie powiedziała, cóż, wciąż bym to czuła  
Jaki to ma sens?

Obiecuję, że nie próbuję utrudnić ci życia  
Ani wracać, gdzie byliśmy

Pójdę na dno z tą łodzią  
A nie opuszczę rąk i nie poddam się  
Nie będzie białej flagi u moich drzwi

5__

Jestem zakochana i zawsze będę


	5. Rozdział 2

ROZDZIAŁ 2

Edward POV

Właśnie siedziałem na hiszpańskim, ale w ogóle nie przejmowałem się lekcją. Myślałem tylko o tym co zdarzyło się wczoraj wieczorem.

_- Zobacz. Mówiłam. To on... Jacob Black. - Razem z Alice przeglądaliśmy zeszłoroczną pamiątkową kronikę_1_.____Alice właśnie wskazywała palcem na jego imię i nazwisko. Jacob Black miał trochę śniadą skórę, a do tego ciemne oczy i włosy. Ona zostawiła mnie dla niego?_

_- A co z jego dziewczyną? - zapytałem. Chciałem przekonać się, czy może ją rozpoznam._

_- Ummm, daj mi to... - Alice zaczęła przeglądać strony. Kilka minut później przestała._

_- Nic. Nie ma jej tutaj. - stwierdziła._

_- Co to znaczy, że jej tutaj nie ma? - Alice szukała dalej i nic. Sprawdziła jeszcze raz i drugi, trzeci, a nawet czwarty._

_- Hmm, już wiem. - Rozpromieniła się i zaczęła jeszcze raz przewracać te kartki. - Tutaj! - powiedziała. - "Nieobecni uczniowie w czasie robienia zdjęć : Leah Cleawater, Thomas Reed i Isabella Swan". Tak to jest jej imię. Isabella Swan. Chodziła ze mną na zajęcia sztuki. Pamiętasz przepisałam się na nie z tańca?_

_Skinąłem głową, ale i tak nie pamiętałem tego._

_Isabella Swan._

W końcu zadzwonił dzwonek, reszta uczniów wstała, aby udać się na następne zajęcia, lecz ja miałem zupełnie inny plan. Ostatniej nocy nie mogłem zasnąć. Słowa Tanyi strasznie zapadły mi w pamięci i cały czas kręciłem się z boku na bok w łóżku.

_- Myślę, że nie jesteś gotowy na poważny związek, nie chcesz rozmawiać, jesteś zazdrosny o każdego faceta, który po prostu sobie na mnie spojrzy, nie chcesz wziąć mnie za rękę w żadnym miejscu publicznym, nie używasz słodkich zdrobnień do mnie jak z książki z bajki._

Te wszystkie rzeczy, których Tanya ode mnie oczekiwała, ale czy mogłem jej je dać? Wiem, cały czas się rozstawaliśmy, ale przecież wracaliśmy do siebie. Był to związek. Nasz związek. Ok, może nie jestem jakąś tam gadułą, ale nie miałem zamiaru gadać z Tanyą o jakiś bezwartościowych rzeczach. Nigdy też nie miałem nic, przeciwko, gdy wychodziła gdzieś z jakimś chłopakiem. Była naprawdę gorąca i seksowna, ale jej ufałem. Przecież wszystko dobrze robiłem.

Nie! To na pewno nie była jej wina. Black ten Black na pewno nią manipulował. Zastanawiałem się czy on robił te wszystkie rzeczy, których ona tak bardzo chciała. Trzymał ją za rękę? Ja nigdy nie trzymałem dziewczyny za rękę, ponieważ czułem się wtedy jak jakiś dwulatek i było to jakimś staromodnym gównem, czy jakoś tak. Wiem, że moi przyjaciele nie poparliby końca tego zdania, ale tak było naprawdę. Co oznaczało, że miałbym do niej mówić inaczej? Mam do niej mówić kotku albo misiu czy może mam specjalnie dla niej wymyślić jakieś głupie Tan-Tan. Mógłbym mówić na nią nawet Heidi, gdyby sobie tego zapragnęła. Cokolwiek. Chłopiec z sąsiedztwa, Książę z Bajki mógłbym być nawet Tomem Crusem gdyby tylko chciała. Wskoczyłem na kanapę u siebie w domu. Kurde mógłbym zrobić wszystko, ale jak jej to udowodnić. Jeśli ona widziała we mnie te wszystkie złe rzeczy. Mógłbym upaść na kolana, głowę, jeśli zauważyłaby wtedy moją zmianę. Ale nie mogła na razie tego zobaczyć. Chciałam by była moją królową, a ja jej królem.

Cholera! Bal!

Bal na koniec roku. Tanya i ja mieliśmy iść razem. Jak ja teraz mam na niego pójść, jak nie mam z kim? Nie widziałem nikogo, kto by mógł zająć miejsce Tanyi. A może gdybym poszedł sam, zrozumiałaby wtedy, że nie mogę żyć bez niej i wróciłaby do mnie.

Kogo ty oszukujesz Cullen? Wyglądasz jak jakiś idiota w oczach Tany'i i całej szkoły. Tanya nie wróci do ciebie, bo jesteś żałosny. Jedynym sposobem, by Tanya do ciebie wróciła jest to, że musisz się naprawdę zmienić w takiego chłopaka, jakiego ona poszukuje. Ale jak? Jak mogłem jej pokazać, że mogę być chłopakiem, który potrafi zaangażować się w prawdziwy związek, jeśli ona już umawia się z kimś innym? Kogo wezmę na bal, jak ona idzie już z kimś innym? A może wziąłbyś kogoś innego? Co? Ja? Tak, wezmę kogoś innego i pokażę jej, co przegapiła przez tego idiotę. TAK! Cholera, ale kogo mógłbym wziąć? Usiadłem na podłodze w swoim pokoju i wziąłem tą pamiątkową książkę. Oparłem się o swoje łóżko i zacząłem szukać jakieś dziewczyny w Forks. Na początku wyeliminowałem wszystkie cheerlederki. Żadna w końcu nie będzie chciała umówić się z byłym Kapitan Zespołu, nawet gdyby minęło 6 miesięcy od naszego rozdania, nic by tego nie zmieniło. Okey, najpierw były cheerlederki. Alice Cullen. Przejechałem czerwoną kreską po twarzy każdego, kogo już wyeliminowałem.

Rosalie Hale.

Victoria Miller.

Jane Power.

Wszystkie wymienione były głupimi cheerlederkami z głupimi zasadami. Okay, przejdźmy dalej.

- Lauren Mallory.. widać jej prawie cały biust. - przekreśliłem ją czerwoną kreską. - Jessica Stanley.. głupia dziwka. - skreśliłem ją. - Angela Webbner.. pewnie pójdzie z Benem. - skreśliłem ją.

Trwało to wszystko z dwadzieścia minut. Przekreśliłem każdą możliwą dziewczynę z Forks. Wyrzuciłem książkę w bok pokoju i rzuciłem się na łóżko. Zamknąłem oczy. Z kim ja pójdę? Otworzyłem oczy i spojrzałem na tą książkę. Była otwarta na ostatniej stronie i zobaczyłem jedno imię. Isabella Swan. Hmmm, Isabella Swan. Była Blacka. Na pewno była wolna w ten wieczór i na pewno sprawi, że Tanya i Black poczują ten niepokój. Chwila a jeśli ona jest brzydka?

Na wojnie i w miłości wszystkie chwyty są dozwolone!

Nie wiedziałem czy to wojna, czy miłość, ale i tak musiałem wygrać. A moją pomocnicą w tym wszystkim byłaby...

- Isabella Swan? - Zapytałem nauczycielkę sztuki panią Defoe. Była najnormalniejszą nauczycielką w całej szkole i w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich innych nauczycieli umiała przyznać się do winy czy popełnionego błędu. Prawdopodobnie była jakąś hipiską, gdy była młoda, mogłem osądzić to po jej ubraniach. Wiedziałem, gdzie miała teraz lekcję, bo przecież chodzi na zajęcia z Alice. Łatwo mi było wyjść z mojej lekcji, wystarczyło tylko, że powiem nauczycielowi, ze muszę coś załatwić związanego ze szkołą.

- Oh. Isabella to taka artystka, myśli tak oryginalnie i ile wkłada serca w to, co robi. Ma talent...

- Pani Defoe? - czekałem, aż przestanie mówić na inny temat.

- Oh.. przepraszam Edwardzie, umm, ona jest na zewnątrz i robi rzeźbę z gliny. - Pokazała mi drzwi, dzięki którym mogłem jak najszybciej do niej dotrzeć.

Musiałem przejść przez całą salę i usłyszałem "Cześć Edward" albo "Siemka Edward" lub "Co tam Edward?" To wszystko było dla mnie normą. Kiedy podszedłem do drzwi i przekręciłem klamkę i wyszłem, zobaczyłem dwie dziewczyny, które robiły rzeźby. Jedna była wysoka, miała czarne włosy, wydawała na cichą osobę, ale na swój sposób była gorąca. A druga nie wysoka, blada, miała kucyk i nosiła okulary. Nie miałem już wątpliwość, która jest Isabellą Swan.

- Isabella Swan? - zapytałem się dziewczyny.

- A kto pyta? - Zapytała i odwróciła się w moją stronę. Nasze oczy spotkały się, a w jej oczach mogłem dostrzec, lekki ... niesmak?

- O mój Boże. Patrzcie to nasz PAN PREZYDENT. Zobacz Timmy, kto tutaj do nas przyszedł. Wiesz, on jest kimś ważnym. - Powiedziała drwiąco do Timmi, która obserwowała nas cały czas. Więc tak, zdecydowanie ona była Isabellą.

- Więc, Panie Prezydencie, co pana tu sprowadza do nas zwykłych ludzi? - Zapytała ironicznie, zakładając ramiona.

- Isabella, chodzi więc o twojego chłop.. - starałem się jej to jakoś wyjaśnić.

- BYŁEGO! - wrzasnęła. O tak, ona miała charakterek. Musiałem z nią pogadać i opowiedzieć jej mój plan, ale musiałem to zrobić prywatnie, a nie w obecności kogoś trzeciego.

- Taa, um.. możemy pogadać na osobności? - zapytałem patrząc się na Timmi.

- Oh, jeśli jesteś zainteresowanym nowym wolnym Blackiem myślę, że rozmawiasz z niewłaściwą osobą. - uśmiechnęła się.

Okay, już chyba wiem, czemu on ją rzucił.

- Nie wiedziałam, że przebiera Pan Prezydent w facetach. Co się stało z Marilyn Monroe? - zachichotała.

Mogłem się domyślić, że mówiła o Tanyi.

- Nie jesteśmy już razem? - mruknąłem.

- Wow, wygląda, że wiele serc zostało złamanych w ten weekend. - Uśmiechnęła się lekko i spojrzała na Timmi, która robiła rzeźbę.

- Taa, dwa serca zostały złamane, więc pozostałe dwa mogą być razem. - mruknąłem. Śmiesznie to brzmiał, dwa złamane serca mogły coś nowego utworzyć.

- Co ty do cholery mówisz? - zapytała nagle. Czemu ona udaje taką głupią?

- Wiesz, że twój chłopak zerwał z Tobą tylko po to, by zakręcić się wokół mojego związki. - te słowa mnie bolały.

- Co? - zawołała. Teraz Timmy patrzyła na nas z uwagą. Wow, czy ona naprawdę chciała, żebym powiedział to jeszcze raz głośniej, może miałbym wykrzyczeć to całemu światu. Może chciała zobaczyć jak moja twarz rozpada się na miliony kawałków. Byłem już naprawdę wściekły. Zastanawiałem się, co on jej powiedział o Tanyi. Ciekawe czy on też jej powiedział ten tekst "to nie ty, tylko ja".

- Dlatego Tanya ze mną zerwała. Powiedziała mi, że ma kogoś innego. Co on ci powiedział? - Słyszałem jak Timmi wzięła głęboki oddech, ale mimo tego cały czas patrzyłem się na Isabellę, która była już wściekła.

- CO ZA ŚWINIA! WIEDZIAŁAM! PO PROTSU TO WIEDZIAŁAM! WSZYSCY FACECI TO ŚWINIE ! – krzyknęła

Isabella i spojrzała na Timmi.

- Słuchaj, Isabella.. - starałem się z nią jakoś porozmawiać. Musiałem z nią pogadać.

- Nie! Nie będziesz płakać przez tego skurwisyna. Mam nadzieję, że złapie jakiegoś syfa od tej suki!- Wrzasnęła na Timmi, która miała łzy w oczach. Wow, ale wielka przyjaźń, jedna płakała, natomiast druga cierpiała. To takie epickie!

- Ej! Nie będziesz tak o niej mówiła Isabello...

- Leah Clewater. Mogłabyś się trochę zachowywać? - spytała Isabella. Czemu ona powiedziała do niej Leah Clerwater?

- Tak. - syknęła i skrzyżowała ręce. Czekałem.

- Leah Clearwater? - zapytałem. Chwila, myślałem, że to ona jest Isabellą.

- Tak, Panie Prezydencie, Jestem Leah... natomiast ta dziewczyna, która właśnie płacze.. przez tego głupiego psa. I właśnie jej powiedziałeś, że jej były chłopak zostawił ją dla tej Bimbo Barbie2. - pokazała na Timmiego, znaczy Isabellę. Cały czas ocierała łzy i ciężko oddychała. Leah poszła do Isabelli, by ją pocieszyć, złapała ją za ręce.

- Po pierwsze, ona nazywa się Tanya i nie jest bimbo. - ona jest dziewczyną, w której jestem zakochany. - a i nie wiedziałem, że ona nie wie, przepraszam. Ale pomijmy te łzy, jestem pewien, że chciałabyś go odzyskać.

Obydwie podniosły głowy i spojrzały na mnie jak na jakiegoś kretyna. Cóż, przynajmniej zdobyłem ich uwagę. Ostrożnie podszedłem bliżej.

- Mam pewien plan, aby wszystko było jak dawniej.

- Taa, więc jaki masz plan chłopcze? - zachichotała Leah.

- Cóż musimy im po prostu pokazać, co stracili. - uśmiechnąłem się na myśl tego planu.

- Co ma to znaczyć? - parsknęła.

- Więc, my... powinniśmy im pokazać, że bez nich też możemy być szczęśliwi. - obie nadal na mnie patrzyły, nie rozumiały, o co mi chodzi. Nadal czekały, aż im to wyjaśnię.

- Razem. - wyjaśniłem. Obie były zszokowane, lecz na twarzy Leah zobaczyłem znowu odrobinę niesmaku.

- O mój Boże, on nawdychał się jakieś farby. - zawołała.

- Spójrz... - spojrzałem bezpośrednio na Isabellę, która cały czas patrzyła się na rzeźbę.

- Przepraszam, myślałam, że masz jakiś plan. Moja historia, nie jest następną nastoletnią historyjką w rankingu. - stwierdziła, popatrzyłem na nią Zobaczyłem na jej twarzy znajomy ból, który ostatnio mi towarzyszył. Miałem to samo wypisane na twarzy, przez cały weekend. Tak, zdecydowanie ona jest idealną osobą do mojego projektu.. Leah krzyknęła na mnie, żebym stąd wyszedł i poszedł się pierdolić. Spojrzałem jeszcze raz na nią. Miała całe mokre policzki od łez. Spojrzała na mnie przez chwilę, wiedziałem, ze była to moja jedyna szansa.

- Pomyśl o tym. - Powiedziałem, zwróciłem się w stronę drzwi i wszedłem do klasy. Już szedłem do swojej klasy, ale okazało się, że jest już przerwa na lunch. Siadałem zawsze przy moim stoliku, który był nazwany "super stolikiem". Mój gang już przy nim siedział.

Alice i Jasper chichotali. Czemu Alice była taka szczęśliwa? Chwila, to Alice, ona zawsze jest wesoła. Obok nich siedział Emmet i Rose. Emmet pokazywał jej bliznę na swoim bicepsie. Wyglądała jakby naprawdę była zainteresowana tą historią. Obok była Victoria, która poprawiała się w lusterku, dalej James coś jadł, a potem Lauren. Ta ostatnia cały czas coś mówiła Victorii o tygodniu mody i cały czas próbowały jakichś nowych kosmetyków. Zająłem swoje miejsce, ale spojrzałem na wolne miejsce obok mnie. Spytałem się chłopaków, czy może wiedzą gdzie jest teraz Tanya, ale nikt z nich tego nie wiedział.

- Więc, widziałeś dziś Jacoba Blacka? - zapytała Alice, teraz Emmet, Rose i Jasper zwrócili na mnie uwagę.

- Nie. - odpowiedziałem. Nie wiem sam czemu, ale powiedziałem jej z kim dzisiaj rozmawiałem. – Ale rozmawiałem z Isabellą Swan.

- Z kim? - zapytał cały stolik, nawet z Jamsem i Lauren, ale oni mnie w ogóle nie obchodzili.

- Isabella Swan... pamiętasz, dziewczyna z moich zajęć sztuki... pamiętasz Jazz? Opowiadałam ci o niej. - Alice próbowała mu przypomnieć.

- Jak ona wygląda?

- Umm, długie brązowe włosy, okulary, zawsze nosi dżinsy i czarną koszulkę.. - powiedziała Alice, próbowała przypomnieć sobie jeszcze inne szczegóły, ale i tak większość już wiedziała, o kim jest mowa. Byłem tylko jedną osobą, która nie dawno dowiedziała się o istnieniu tych osób. Alice podniosła głowę i spojrzała na bufet. Wreszcie jej oczy zabłysnęły na twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

- Siedzi tam z Leah Clearwater. - każdy z nas spojrzał się na nich. Zabawne, ale nigdy wcześniej nie wiedziałem, ze ten stół nawet tam stał.

- Oooo.. dziwaczka. - zaśmiał się James, Laurent, Vicky i Rose również się z nim śmiali.

- Dziwaczka? - zapytałem Jamesa.

- Ona jest naprawdę dziwna. - odpowiedziała Rose.

- Taa, słyszałam, że jej matka była jakaś psychiczna i podobno ma w sobie zwierzęcy organ, czy coś. Zresztą wyglądała jakby miała serce od krowy. - powiedziała Vicky.

- Więc, ja słyszałem, że jej matka była w Zatoce Guantanamo i zrobiła te rzeczy z oficerem. Kilka miesięcy później na świat przyszła mała Swan. Podobno urodziła się w celi i mieszkała tam przez większość życia, dopóki szeryf Swan nie przeniósł jej do Forks. - powiedziała Rosalie i skinęła głową.

- Natomiast ja słyszałem, że jej cała rodzina to seryji mordercy. Szeryf Swan jest jej przybranym ojcem czy jakieś tam inne gówno. Podobno on trenuje z nią jak zabija się ludzi, ale trenują na zwierzętach. Uczy jej, w jaki sposób zabijać, jakim być mordercą i jak nie pozostawiać za sobą śladów i jak przypasować się do środowiska, by wyglądała na normalną nastolatkę. - Lauren był sam przerażony tą historią. Każdy był tą opowieścią zażenowany, z wyjątkiem Jaspera i Alice.

- Stary, opowiedziałeś po prostu jeden odcinek "Dextera". - przewrócił oczami Jasper.

- Tak, ona nie jest psychopatką, idioci. - powiedziała wkurzona Alice.

- Cokolwiek. Ona jest naprawdę dziwaczką. Zawsze siedzi sama, jest cicha i nie odzywa się do nikogo. A zresztą widziałeś co nosi? Te okulary, ewwwww. - powiedział Laurent.

- No dawajcie, nie może być aż tak źle? - zaśmiałem się. Te opowieści były szalone. Zabawne ale szalone. Spojrzałem na Rose i czekałem aż odpowie.

- Ona jest super dziwaczką. - stwierdziła bez ogródek.

- Ta, jest totalną dziwaczką. - zaśpiewała Vicky.

- Dziwaczka. - krzyknął głośno Laurent.

- Cullen.. - powiedział do mnie James. - Ona jest dziwna.

Zadzwonił dzwonek i wszyscy rozeszliśmy się do swoich klas. Szedłem korytarzem, kiedy zobaczyłem, Tanyę, ale ona mnie nie zauważyła. Wyglądała jakby na kogoś czekała, tupała nogą o podłogę. Byłem już coraz bliżej, chciałem z nią porozmawiać, kiedy zobaczyłem, na kogo ona czekała. Jacob Black schodził po schodach. Był naprawdę ogromny. Nagle Tanya skoczyła na niego i zaczęło się.. umm,.. o Chryste.. ona zaczęła z nim. Jej nogi obwiązała wokół jego bioder, ręcę trzymała na jego ciele, gdy on bawił się jej ustami. Moje usta.. były szeroko otwarte. Tanya nagle go popchnęła na drzwi, a on szukał klamki. Kiedy ją znalazł, szybko ją otworzył i weszli do środa ... dozorcy pokoju? Zatrzasnęli drzwi i zostałem sam. Naprawdę pokój dozorcy? W końcu usłyszałem ciche jęki i chichoty. Musiałem się stamtąd wydostać i praktycznie pobiegłem szybko do mojej klasy.

Biologia.

Wygląda na to, że Tanya była dość zajęta, więc nie przyjdzie na zajęcia. Może przyjdzie w piątek, wtedy będę mógł z nią pogadać. Nie zwracałem uwagi na lekcję, znowu. Mój umysł myślał o Tanyi i o tym, kurwa olbrzymie, a potem pomyślałem sobie o Isabelli Swan.

Zastanawiałem się, czy przyjmie moją ofertę.

1 Pamiątkowa książka. - w Ameryce zawsze pod koniec roku szkolnego są robione zdjęcia

wszystkim ucznią i są umieszczane właśnie w takiej księdze.

2 ./_


	6. Rozdział 3

ROZDZIAŁ 3

Bella POV

- To świnia! Wiedziałam! Wszyscy faceci to świnie! - Krzyczała jak szalona, kiedy byłyśmy już w domu. Leżała naprzeciwko mojego łóżka, a ja siedziałam i trzymałam się za nogi.

- Zobacz... Dajesz im wszystko co chcą, oni to biorą, a potem wyrzucają cię jak śmiecia. Wszyscy mężczyźni są tacy sami. - Krzyczała nadal. Jedynie o czym myślałam to słowa Edwarda. „_Twój chłopak_ _rzucił cię tylko dlatego, by zabrać moją dziewczynę." _Czułam się... taka bezużyteczna. Nie umiałam wypełnić wszystkich obowiązków dziewczyny. Byłam naprawdę zła, że umawiał się z tą Tanyą Denali. To nie tak, że jej już teraz zazdrościłam! Nigdy! Panna Perfekcyjna, miała każdą rzecz, jakiej zapragnęła - pieniądze, ubrania, przyjaciele, popularność. Więc, do czego ona potrzebowała mojego Jake'a? On jest moją pierwszą miłością. Moją prawdziwą miłością. Tanya powiedziała Edwardowi, że jest ktoś inny. Dlaczego ona mu to powiedziała, a Jake mi nie? Teraz głupi Edward miał dużą przewagę. Jego szyderczy głos odbijał się echem w moich uszach. Nie chcę płakać, ale dlaczego Jake?

- Nie waż się przez niego płakać! - Przestała chodzić po pokoju i wskazała na mnie palcem.

- Dlaczego? Dałam mu wszystko, co mogłam. Czy to nie wystarczyło? Co ona mu daje, czego ja nie mogłam? - płakałam. Leah podeszła do mnie i przyłożyła moją głowę do swojego ramienia. Trzymała mnie mocno i tuliła.

- Dlaczego? - płakałam.

- Nie wiem. - Powiedziała nieśmiało, ale nadal mnie tuliła. Nie wiem jak długo to trwało, ale płacz nigdy nie zajmował mi tak wiele czasu. Tak jak się mówi - właśnie teraz opuszczały moje ciało wszystkie możliwe emocje, mój ból zmniejszał się z minuty na minutę. Z resztą, do cholery tak się tylko mówi, a tak naprawdę czułam się ja gówno. Czułam jakby cały czas odbywały się konkurencje między mną a Panną Perfekcyjną i w końcu ona wygrała. Czułam się też źle z powodu tego, że on mi nie powiedział, iż jest ktoś inny. Tak jakby nic to dla niego nie znaczyło. A ja nadal byłam w nim zakochana. I tak prawdopodobnie pozostanie na zawsze.

- Nie wiem.. - Leah nadal próbowała odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie. - To tak jakby Brad zostawił Jen dla Ang. Wtedy on byłby dupkiem. Jakby wyszedł na zewnątrz i zapomniał, co zostawił w środku. Świnia. - Mruknęła ostro Leah. Podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam na nią.

- Czy ty musisz wszystko porównywać do Jennifer Aniston?

- Tak. - podniosła brwi.

- A czy ty musisz powtarzać cały czas, że Tanya jest najpiękniejszą kobietą na świecie i Jake jest najseksowniejszym facetem na ziemi? - powiedziała. Skinęłam głową.

- Ich związek jest najgorętszą częścią ich życia. I jak ja mogę być w takim momencie szczęśliwa? - jęknęłam. Świetnie, teraz naprawdę czułam się jak prawdziwe gówno. Tak, ona zdecydowanie teraz sprawiła, że czuję się o wiele lepiej.

- Nie nazwałabym Brada Pitta najseksowniejszym chłopakiem na ziemi. - Skrzywiła noc, na samym myśleniu o Bradzie Pitt'cie. Musiałam zachichotać, gdy zobaczyłam jej minę.

- Naprawdę? Więc, kto jest najseksowniejszym chłopakiem na ziemi? - zapytałam się. Wzięłam ją za ramię i podniosłam palcem jej podbródek. Naprawdę widać było, że poważnie myślała o tej odpowiedzi.

- Hugh Jackman. - Westchnęła i opadła na łóżko. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy powiedziała mi, że jakiś chłopak się jej podoba. Leah nienawidzi mężczyzn, od czasu, gdy to się stało z Samem. A ja zawsze miaam Jake'a. Myślenie o innych chłopcach wtedy było dla mnie czymś nie do pomyślenia.

- Dlaczego? Dlaczego myślisz, że Brad nie jest sexy? - zdawała się upokorzona. To było naprawdę zabawne, czułam się jakbyśmy się nigdy nie widziały i to było nasze pierwsze spotkanie. – O boże NIE! Byłabym nim zainteresowana, gdybym miała przynajmniej trzydziestkę na karku. To "BradAngelina" nie była tym czymś dla mnie.

- Więc.. Bello kto jest twoim zdaniem sexy? - zapytała.

- Colin Firth! - Zapiszczałam i zaczęłam skakać po moim łóżku. Leah starała nie skomentować się mojej wypowiedzi, naprawdę widać było jak bardzo to chciałaby zrobić, a jednak nie. Prawie już zamykała oczy i wstrzymywała oddech a tylko po to, by czegoś nie palnąć.

- No dawaj. - Wiedziałam, że ona już nie wytrzyma.

- Pan Daaaarcy! - Próbowała udawać kobietę z brytyjskim akcentem. Pokręciłam głową, a ona położyła się na brzuchu i się śmiała.

- Taa.. - Przerwała mówić, ponieważ upadła na podłogę, ale i tak nie przestała się śmiać. Czułam jak moje policzki przybierają czerwony kolor. No co? Colin Firth jest naprawdę seksowny. Coś mnie ciągnęło do faceta z brytyjskim akcentem. Po kilku minutach śmiania się z Leah, zdałam sobie sprawę co się właśnie stało. Ta rozmowach o chłopakach.. znaczy mężczyznach, wywołuje na mojej twarzy uśmiech.

- Leah? - Spojrzała na mnie, wciąż próbując złapać oddech. Po policzkach spływały jej łzy ze śmiechu. - Dzięki. - Wiedziałam, że ona wiedziała czemu to powiedziałam. Była to pierwsza chwila od dawna, w której ani przez sekundę nie myślałam o Jake'u i Tanya'i, uśmiechnęłam się. Lecz i tak po tym wszystkim nadal go kochałam i chciałam go odzyskać z powrotem. Po raz kolejny usłyszałam słowa Edwarda w uszach, zanim poszłam spać tej nocy. Prawda jest taka, że nie tylko tej nocy go słyszałam. Towarzyszył mi przez cały tydzień.

Cóż.. Pokażemy im, czego mogą teraz żałować...

Razem...

Razem!

Edward POV

Był piątek. Rozmawiałem z Isabellą lub Leah... Nawet nie wiem w końcu która była którą. Z resztą najważniejsze, że rozmawiałem z nimi wtedy, w poniedziałek, i nie usłyszałem żadnej odpowiedzi. Wygląda na to, że będę pośmiewiskiem w całej szkole i Tanya do mnie nie wróci. Nagle poczułem, że panika mnie dopadła, moje nogi zaczęły się lekko trząść. Aż nagle przypomniałem sobie gdzie jestem. Grałem z chłopakami, w końcu byłem kapitanem Bears Forks High. Emmet nie lubił tak bardzo piłki. Nie był to aż tak sport kontaktowy jak inne. James był bramkarzem, a ja potrzebowałem tylko jednego punktu do wygrania. Kopnąłem piłkę i już. James wylądował na ziemi, a ja strzeliłem gola. James był naprawdę spoko facetem, ale był cieniasem. Wstał z ziemi i podkradał się cichutko do szatni. Wziąłem butelkę i ręcznik, który leżał na ławce i otarłem nim swoją twarz. Poszedłem prosto przed siebie, nawet jej nie zauważyłem. Siedziała na trybunach, a ręcę trzymała na kolanach. Patrzyła na mnie przez okulary. Tak, ona była Isabellą. Podszedłem do trybun, gdzie siedziała. Kiedy stanąłem przed nią, spojrzała na swoje ręce. Musiałem zacząć pierwszy, ponieważ nie mogłem już wytrzymać. Musiałem odzyskać Tanyę jak najszybciej.

- Cześć. - Powiedziałem i machnąłem ręką. Ona nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Czułem się naprawdę niezręcznie. Nie spotkałem żadnej dziewczyny w życiu, którą musiałbym prosić, by została moją dziewczyną. Dziwnie!

- Więc... - zacząłem powoli, miałem nadzieję, że ona w końcu coś powie. Niech mi powie dlaczego tutaj przyszła i co myśli o tym całym planie. Cisza. Pamiętam, jak wtedy w poniedziałek ona tylko siedziała i nie odezwała się nawet słowem. Może jest nieśmiała, a może niema. - Nie mówisz za dużo, co nie? - Nadal nic, patrzyła nadal na swoje ręce. Ona chyba w ogóle nie będzie mówiła. Jeśli mój plan ma zadziałać, to ona musi ze mną rozmawiać, a teraz...

- Um... Mówiłem to, co myślałem na głos, może masz jakieś sugestie co do mojej propozycji... cokolwiek?

- Nadal cisza. Denerwowałem się. Zaraz po prostu oszaleję. - Okay, więc zostałem rzucony przez swoją dziewczynę, tylko, dlatego by mogła być teraz z twoim chłopakiem.. - Skrzywiła się na mój komentarz. Cholera, przecież ona była zbyt wrażliwa. Chciałem by była jak Tanya. Chciałem tylko by TEN WIELKI PIEPRZONY WIELKOLUD trzymał się z dala od mojej dziewczyny. - Nie wiem co zmusiło tego Wielkiego Pieprzonego Wielkoluda do poderwania mojej dziewczyny i do rzucenia ciebie, ale chcę okazywać swoje uczucia .. - Miałem już przeprosić za swój wcześniejszy komentarz, ale uświadomiłem sobie, że ona może mnie nawet nie słucha.

- Więc co, chcesz zrobić to na tylnym siedzeniu volvo? - Byłem zszokowany, nie spodziewałem się, że ona mnie słucha. Cholera! Po co mówiłem " o okazywaniu uczuć".

- Przepraszam. Kiepski żart. Sprawdzałem po prostu, czy mnie słuchasz. - Spojrzała ponownie na swoje ręce, zacząłem być już sfrustrowany. - Słuchaj, nie wiem o tobie dużo. Ale dziewczyna, którą kocham jest teraz z niewłaściwą osobą. Muszę sprawić, by ona to dostrzegła. Muszę jej pokazać, co mogę dla niej zrobić, gdy tylko do mnie wróci. - Nadal cisza. Nie sądzę, bym mógł zainteresować się kiedykolwiek tą dziewczyną. Wyglądała na zdenerwowaną i zawstydzoną, ale może tak zawsze się zachowywała. Potrzebuję jej, by osiągnąć to, co chce. - Myślę, że ty też byś chciała coś mu uświadomić. Mamy więc te same cele i to sprawia, że musimy pracować razem. Razem możemy im pokazać, że będą mogli mieć to wszystko, czego pragnęli, gdy do nas wrócą. I kiedy już oni sobie to uświadomią, wrócą do nas i pozostaną z nami. - Nadal cisza. Jak mieliśmy udowodnić ludziom, że jesteśmy razem, jak ona nawet się do mnie nie odzywała?

- Wiesz, że jak mamy to wszystko udowodnić to musimy ze sobą rozmawiać. - I nic. Chryste, teraz to już byłem nieźle wkurzony. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że chce się w to wszystko zaangażować. Nic dziwnego, że zostawił ją chłopak. - Wiem, że może jesteś zdesperowana. Dzisiaj spotkali się znowu w pokoju dozorcy i w ciągu następnych kilku miesięcy cały czas będą ssać swoje twarze na widoku całej szkoły. – Syknąłem.

a ona drgnęła i zacisnęła pięści. Tak to było to. Czuły punkt! - Dobrze, przecież czemu miałoby nam to w ogóle nie pasować. - Westchnąłem. Powiedziałem wszystko, co mogłem. Marnuję swój czas na rozmowę z tą dziwaczką. - Muszę już iść, mam zaraz biologię. - Powiedziałem i poszedłem do szatni wziąć prysznic. Chryste. Dlaczego myślałem, że mój plan może zadziałać? Ona jest naprawdę dziwna. Czułem się, jakbym rozmawiał z powietrzem. Dlaczego musiałem wybrać ją? Prawda, totalnie nieseksowana dziewczyna pomogłaby mi wrócić do Tanyi? O czym ja wtedy myślałem, że wybrałem taką dziewczynę?

Dlaczego więc wybrałem Isabellę Swan, która nie byłą gorąca? Cóż ona była byłą WPW[1]. Miała też motywację, mogła mi pomócw tym, bym wrócił do Tanyi a ona do swojego byłego.

Była doskonała do tej roboty, gdyby nie to, że była cholernie dziwna. Szybko pobiegłem na salę biologiczną, ponieważ wiedziałem, że i tak już jestem spóźniony. I tak wszystko będzie w porządku, podam Panu Bannerowi fałszywy pretekst mojego spóźnienia i będzie dobrze. Cholera! Tanya chodziła ze mną na te zajęcia. Była moją partnerką. Cholera! Cholera, nie miałem żadnego planu. Marnowałem swój czas z dziwadłem. Wszedłem do klasy i znowu zauważyłem, że nikt przy moim stole nie siedzi. Znowu. Gdzie ona jest?

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie.

- W porządku Edwardzie, dopiero, co zacząłem. Zajmij swoje miejsce. - Podszedłem i usiadłem na swoim miejscu. Siedziałem w ławce w pierwszym rzędzie przy oknie. Zawsze siedziałem w tym miejscu. Może to ona zawsze chciała mieć to miejsce i dlatego nazwała mnie nieczułym?

- Oh, zapomniałbym wam o czymś powiedzieć. Panna Dendali przeniosła się na inne zajęcia i przez to wszystko ulegnie zmianie, podam wam nowych partnerów. - Stwierdził. Ona odeszła? Przeze mnie? Biologia była naszą wspólną rzeczą. Pewnie to wszystko przez WPW1. Cholera, ciekawe, kto był moim nowym partnerem.

- Johnson - Austin.

- West - Beck.

- Newton - Crowley. - PRZYNAJMNIEJ NIE BYŁEM Z Newtonem.

- Swan - Cullen. - Swan? Ta Isabella Swan? Na pewno nie. Byłem w tej grupie od dwóch lat i nigdy jej nie widziałem. Po zakończeniu przydzielania nowych partnerów, pan Banner poprosił o zmianę miejsc. Stałem, rozejrzałem się po klasie i ją ujrzałem. Dziwaczka. Siedziała w najdalszym koncie klasy. W tym miejscu było najciemniej w całej klasie, siedziała z dala od okien i jak spojrzałeś było widać jedynie z połowę jej ciała, resztę zasłaniał cień. Podszedłem do niej. Ja i zmutowana dziewczyna. Będzie zabawnie. Właśnie w tym momencie brakowało mi Tanyi najbardziej. Usiadłem obok Swan. Wyprostowałem się, nie patrząc na nią. Nawet wtedy na mnie nie spojrzała, więc teraz zrobiłem dokładnie to samo. Dziwaczka.

- Wszyscy mają się uspokoić. Dobrze dokończmy temat ze strony 445. Raporty z laboratorium zostaną uwzględnione z ocenami na koniec roku.. - Banner wyjaśnił nam poszczególne rzeczy. Chciałem wszystko zakończyć jak najszybciej. I wtedy nagle zrozumiałem, że nasza ocena będzie zależna od partnerów, a praca miała zostać wykonana poza szkołą. Może uda mi się przekonać nauczyciela, by zmienił mi partnera? Już chyba wolałbym Newtona. Podszedłem do niego i szybko wyjaśniłem Bannerowi, czemu nie mogę z nią współpracować. Brak umiejętności komunikacji był dobrym pretekstem. Pokiwał głową i

powiedział mi, że zdecyduje o tym pod koniec lekcji. Ciągle miałem uczucie, jakby ktoś mnie obserwował, spojrzałem w kierunku dziwaczki i szybko opuściła głowę z zarumienionymi policzkami. Dobra to było zdecydowanie dziwne! Gdy usiadłem, usłyszałem jej westchnięcie. Nie obchodziło mnie to dopóki nie usłyszałem jej głosu.

- Pytałam go, czy jest ktoś inny... - Powiedziała cicho. Poczułem się jakby mówiła sama do siebie, a nie do mnie.

- Co proszę? - Rozmawiałem z nią niegrzecznie. Najpierw nie chciała ze mną rozmawiać, a jak już to zrobiła, mówiła bez sensu. Westchnęła ponownie i na mnie spojrzała. Jej oczy były szkliste. Poczułem, że byłem trochę za surowy w stosunku do niej.

- Kiedy on zrywał ze mną, spytałam go, czy ma kogoś innego. Powiedział, że nie. - I wtedy sobie przypominałem. Przypominałem sobie naszą rozmowę na zajęciach sztuki. Ona wcześniej nawet nie miała pojęcia o nich. Byłem tą osobą, która ją uświadomiła. Jeśli Tanya by mi nigdy nie powiedziała i nie usłyszałbym o jej nowym związku od osób trzecich, pewnie też wyglądałbym teraz jak ona. Ale możliwe, że ona wygląda tak zawsze. Miałem powiedzieć coś w stylu "przykro mi z twoje straty" czy coś takiego, kiedy...

- Wchodzę. - Rzuciłem przez przypadek mój zeszyt na podłogę. Wchodzę. Wchodzi w mój plan? Zadzwonił dzwonek i wszyscy wyszli z sali. Po prostu siedziałem zszokowany z otwartą buzią. Chyba zaczęła się czuć niepewnie, bo zaczęła rozglądać się na boki. Ona wchodzi w to. CHOLERA! Zostałem wyrwany z mojego stanu przez Pana Banera.

- Więc, o co tutaj chodzi? - Zapytał. BANNER CHOLERA! Zupełnie o nim zapomniałem. W momencie, w którym się zgodziła, zmieniło się wszystko.

- Wszystko w porządku proszę pana. Myślę, że stworzymy dobrą drużynę. Oboje wiemy co chcemy i się nie poddamy. - Uśmiechnąłem się. Mam nadzieję, że Isabella zrozumiała tą dwuznaczność.

- W porządku, tak? - Zapytał, nie rozumiejąc mojej nagłej zmiany nastawienia w stosunku do partnerki. Potwierdziłem to skinięciem głowy. Miałem jeszcze dużo roboty, musiałem popracować z nią i rozwinąć jej umiejętności komunikacyjne. Spakowaliśmy swoje rzeczy i wyszliśmy z sali. Pan Banner przypominał jeszcze nam, że musimy oddać tą pracę po weekendzie.

- Partnerzy. - Uniosłem rękę w jej kierunku. Zacząłem się bać, że może już zmieniła zdanie, ale powoli podniosła swoją rekę i ją chwyciła. I nagle poczułem coś naprawdę dziwnego - jakby elektryczność, która powstała poprzez dotyk naszych ciał. W tamtej chwili myślałem, myślałem, że to sprawka grzejników czy coś.

- Partnerzy. - Powiedziała nieśmiało i skinęła głową.

Grę czas zacząć.

1 WPW – WIELKI PIEPRZONY WIELKOLUD


	7. Rozdział 4

ROZDZIAŁ 4

Bella POV

Nie powiedziałam o planie Edwarda nikomu. Nawet Leah. Wiem, co by powiedziała. „On Cię

wykorzystuje." Ale wiedziałam, że to nie prawda. Za każdym razem widziałam ból w jego oczach. Ten sam ból, który ja odczuwam po Jacobie. Edward miał racje - możemy im pokazać, że możemy być bez nich i stworzyć coś dobrego. Wiem, że damy radę. Jak co rano obudziłam się po tym samym nocnym koszmarze. Nikomu o tym nie mówiłam. To był ten sam koszmar. Ten jeden, zawsze ten sam.

Budzę się w miękkim, ciepłym łóżku z białą jedwabną pościelą. Promienie słońca wpadają do mojego pokoju przez okno codziennie rano. Wstaję z łóżka i wsuwam na stopy białe puszyste kapcie. Mam na sobie białą suknię, która sięga mi do kostek. Wychodzę z pokoju i zawsze rozglądam się dookoła. Idę korytarzem i wchodzę do salonu po środku, w którym stoi drewniany stolik. Była to jedyna rzecz w całym pokoju, która nie była biała. Lezy na nim mnóstwo białych kartek. Podchodzę do stolika i widzę pełno rysunków - rysunków dzieci. Jest tam pełno rysunków dziewczynki z warkoczykami, domy z niebieskimi dachami. Kolory. Pełno kolorów. Czerwony, biały, pomarańczowy, niebieski, fioletowy, zielony i zero szarości. Nagle słyszę dźwięk dzwonka. Podchodzę do drzwi i przez wizjer widzę dziecko. Otwieram drzwi i jestem oślepiona prze światło, które wpada do mieszkania. Ale nie jest. to zła rzecz. Czuję, że żyję. Tak zawsze czuję się każdego ranka. Widzę wiatr, który dotyka moich zasłon. W przedniej części domu znajduje się pole - coś w stylu trzciny cukrowej, lub bardzo wysokiej trawy. Zaczynam schodzić po schodach na dworze i wychodzę na to pole. Idę przez nie. Widzę przed sobą dom - dwupiętrowy dom zbudowany z drewna, pomalowany na biało. Dach i okna oraz drzwi są niebieskie. Przepiękny widok. Rośnie tam kilka drzew. Są posadzone kwiaty, różowe kwiaty a niektóre były nawet czerwone. Wiosenny poranek, zawsze nie mogłam się doczekać tego okresu. Słyszę za sobą hałas. Szybko się odwracam i widzę kogoś.. Człowieka. Stoi po środku pola i obserwuje wschodzące słońce. Nie widzę jego twarzy, stoi plecami do mnie. Nie widzę go również wyraźnie, ponieważ promienie słoneczne świecą mi prosto w oczy. Podchodzę do niego. Jestem już na skraju pola i zdaję sobie sprawę, kto to. To on. To musi być on. Jacob. Biegnę. Biegnę do niego. Trawa plącze się między moimi nogami, ale nie dbam o to i biegnę dalej., ponieważ moje słońce mnie wzywa. Biegnę dalej. Jestem już coraz bliżej. W końcu jestem już po środku pola. Sama. Słońce zniknęło za szarymi chmurami. Jestem sama. Niebo robi się ciemne i słyszę grzmoty.

Jestem całkowicie sama. Zaczyna się. Pada deszcz. Deszcz jest ciężki i uderza o moją skórę, przez co czuję ból. Jestem cała mokra i jest mi zimno. Przez moje ciało przechodzą dreszcze. Sama. Woda powoduje, że z ziemi robi się błoto, dalsze krople spadają nadal na mnie, a moja sukienka i nogi są całe w błocie. Zawsze będę sama. Nie mogę zobaczyć ponownie domu, widzę tylko nie żyjącą trawę i szare niebo. Zamykam oczy i mamroczę jedno słowo : Samotność.

Wtedy się budzę. Moje serce wali jak szalone, czuję się jak po jakichś wyścigach. Super, znowu szkoła. Schowałam głowę w poduszkę i przykryłam się kocem.

- Bello obudź się. Jest już poniedziałek. Spóźnisz się do szkoły.

No i co z tego? Nie mam nic dziś ważnego. Ekonomia, Angielski, Sztuka, Bio..

**BIOLOGIA!**

**EDWRAD!**

**Jake.**

Zerwałam się z łóżka i przygotowałam wszystko na biologię. Musimy robić nasze zadanie związane z Jakiem - Bitch Projekt. Tak, tak wiem prawa autorskie. Ściągnęliśmy tą nazwę od 'The Blair With Project' .No i? POZWIJCIE MNIE! W końcu jednak zmieniliśmy nazwę na JB. Teraz już nie czułam się komfortowo wymawiać "B". Było to dla mnie w jakiś sposób za dużo. Nie chciałam o tym rozmawiać, a nawet już myśleć. Ten tydzień był dość urozmaicony w porównaniu do poprzednich.

**W poniedziałek** pokazałam się z Edwardem na biologii i robiliśmy razem nasze zadanie. Byłam bardzo zdenerwowana tą całą sytuacją, ale trzeba było wszystko robić w wolnym tempie, jeśli pragniemy by ludzie we wszystko uwierzyli.

**We wtorek** byłam przy swojej szafce i wkładałam do niej książki, kiedy Edward przyszedł do mnie i oparł się o szafkę obok mnie. Myślę, że to był przełomowy moment.

**W środę** byłam z Leah w kawiarni. Oczywiście moje oczy szukały Jake'a. Nigdzie go nie widziałam. Nigdy go nie widziałam na żadnej przerwie. Myślałam o, Jaku, gdy nagle usłyszałam...

- Cześć Isabella. - To był Edward, który przeszedł obok nas ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i do mnie pomachał.

- Cześć. - Odpowiedziałam. Usłyszałam ciche szepty, ale starałam się je ignorować. Dzięki Bogu, Leah nie usłyszała jak Edward się do mnie odezwał. Naprawdę nie chciałam jej objaśniać całego projektu JB.

**W czwartek** nie było w szkole Leah. Zmyśliła chorobę, ponieważ nie chciała iść na siłownię. Szczęśliwa ku.. krowa. Siedziałam na obiedzie sama i w pewnym momencie podszedł do mnie Edward.

- Mogę usiąść? - Zapytał. Na początku myślałam, że może zabrakło miejsc czy coś, ale rozejrzałam się do okoła. Kiwnęłam głową. Usiadł obok mnie i od razu usłyszałam ciche szepty za sobą.

- Co robisz? - Zapytałam cicho.

- Daję im powody do gadania. - Uśmiechnął się.

Przesunął krzesło przez co byliśmy jeszcze bliżej siebie. Połknęłam ślinę i się zarumieniłam. Czułam wzrok wszystkich na moich plecach. Wziął książkę od biologi i otworzył na przypadkowej stronie. Położył ją przed nami.

- Wow, książka. To na pewno nam pomoże w całym naszym planie. - Powiedziałam sarkastycznie.

- Zamknij się i udawaj, że powiedziałem coś śmiesznego. - Zaśmiał się i odwrócił stronę w książce. Zachichotałam, ale nie był to udawany śmiech. Śmiałam się z niego a nie z nim. On nadal do mnie mówił, ale tak naprawdę mówił mi, że mam się uśmiechnąć, zaśmiać się, czy udawać szok.

- Isabello, kiedy dołączyłaś na lekcje biologi? - Zapytał.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Znaczy, nie widziałem cię na nich nigdy. Dopiero w piątek. Zamieniłaś się miejscami w tym samym czasie co... Tanya.

- Byłam w tej grupie od dwóch lat. - Mruknęłam. Był on po prostu zbyt arogancki, by zwrócić

kiedykolwiek na mnie uwagę. Był zajęty ssaniem twarzy Panny Doskonałej.

- Oh... przepraszam. - Rzeczywiście wyglądał na zawstydzonego w tym momencie.

- W porządku. Nikt mnie nigdy nie zauważa, więc nie jesteś pierwszy. Klasa nie była parzysta, więc zawsze byłam bez partnera. Nie przeszkadzało mi to. Lubię pracować sama. Znaczy się wszystko w porządku.

- Przykro mi, ze muszę być tym, który ci to oznajmi, ale utknęłaś teraz ze mną. - Wywołał on uśmiech na mojej twarzy. Może nie był aż taki zły? Naprawdę nienawidziłam fałszywych zachowań, ale wydaje mi się, że on wiedział co robi, więc tym razem mi to nie przeszkadzało. Byłam naprawdę szczęśliwa. Czułam, że jeszcze chwila. a mogłabym wskoczyć mu w ramiona, ale zobaczyłam ją. Szła za nim.

Jake ją trzymał.

Jake bawił się jej blon włosami.

Jake'a ramię było ownietę wokół jej ciała.

Jacke'a usta na jej...

STOP! PROSZĘ STOP!

Edward nadal gadał, więc coś zrobiłam. Oblizałam swoje wargi i umieściłam je w pobliżu ucha Edwarda. Słyszałam jak moje serce bije niczym miliony afrykańskich bębnów.

- Um.. - Edward zamarł. - Powiedziałem, um.. - cholera, nienawidziłam takich rzeczy. Mogę udawać, że mówię mu coś seksownego. Dzięki Bogu, Edward zrozumiał, o co mi chodzi. Zaśmiał się kiwając głową, dając mi znak, że rozumie, podniósł swoją rękę i poczochrał nią swoje włosy. Zachichotałam mu do ucha i powiedziałam dziękuję, po czym wróciłam spowrotem na swoje miejsce.

Jake stał sztywny. Kiedy mnie tylko zobaczył, odwrócił się i wyszedł. Nie wiem czy był to dobry czy zły znak.

- Widziałem go w drzwiach, kiedy szeptałaś mi do ucha. - Wyjaśnił Edward. Nie sądzę, by zobaczył Tanyę i jej wyraz twarzy. Nie chciałam teraz o tym myśleć. Po obiedzie pożegnaliśmy się i nie widziałam go już więcej... w tym dniu.

**PIĄTEK.** Jak zawsze tata podrzucił mnie do szkoły. Kiedy szłam spotkałam od razu Edwarda. Zapytał mnie, czy mam już jakieś plany dotyczące popołudnia.

- Cześć! Isabella! Co robisz po szkole?

- Um...

- Świetnie! Powinniśmy popracować nad naszym zadaniem z biologii.

- Okay!, um...

- Świetnie! - Powiedział i odszedł w innym kierunku. Chciał popracować nad naszym zadaniem domowym, ale czułam, że chodzi mu również o projekt JB. Gdy szłam do biblioteki spotkałam Leah... Leah. Cholera! Powiedziałam jej, że nie musi mnie dzisiaj odwozić do domu.

- Dlaczego? - Szepnęła, gdy siedziałyśmy w bibliotece.

- Um.. mam zamiar zapytać Edwarda, czy on by mógł.. - Powiedziałam jak najszybciej.

- CO? - Wrzasnęła.

- Shhhhh. - Powiedział ktoś przy drugim stole.

- Co? - Syknęła.

- Edward poprosił mnie bym została dłużej, ponieważ musimy zrobić to nasze zadanie na biologię.

- Ok. W takim razie poczekam dłużej i cię odwiozę.

- Nie. Jedziemy do jego domu. - Cholera, on mnie zabiera do siebie. Znaczy tak sądzę. Ale nie mogłam pozwolić Leah, by cała akcja skończyła się katastrofą.

- Oh.. - Wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do czytania książki podobnie jak ja. Lecz za chwilę...

- Chwila. Czy to ma coś wspólnego z poniedziałkiem? - Szepnęła.

- Co masz na myśli? - Udawałam, że nie pamiętam. Wow, byłam coraz w lepsza w kłamaniu.

- Ten cały szatański plan. - Syknęła.

- To nie ma nic z tym wspólnego..

- O MÓJ BOŻE!

- Shhh... - PowiedziałA ta sama osoba ze stolika obok.

- Wszystko zmierza w jak najlepszym kierunku. - Leah przewróciła oczami.

- Słuchaj, to nie wygląda.. - Starałam się jej to wyjaśnić.

- Czemu to robisz Bello? - Syknęła.

- Spójrz. Wiem tylko, że chcę trzymać Jake'a z dala od Paryża. - Ta, porównałam Tanyę do Paryża. Chociaż, chwila mogłam do Blondi, Złodziejki Chłopaków.. itp.

- Hilton?

- Oczywiście, że tak. A jak myślałaś, że, o kim ja mówię?

- Myślałam, że on chce wyjechać do Paryża. - Chwila, czy ona mówiła serio.

- Idiotka. - Mruknęłam.

- Wiesz co robisz Bello?

- Nie. - Powiedziałam, patrząc na książkę.

- Potrzebujesz pomocy? - Zapytała.

- Dlaczego chcesz mi pomóc?

- Z chęcią obejrze cierpienie Blacka. - Powiedziała poważnie.

- Dam ci znać, jak będę potrzebować pomocy. - Zachichotałam i potrząsnęłam głową.

- Będę czekać. - Odpowiedziała. - Więc... co będzie jakaś bijatyka?

- Nie. - Krzyknęłam.

- Shhhhhhh...! - Tym razem powiedział to ktoś inny, ale Leah tego nie zauważyła.

- Oh. Sam się Shhh dupku! Nie możesz kurwa zobaczyć, że my kurwa tutaj rozmawiamy. - Wrzasnęła.

- Clearwater. Swan. Wynocha. - Powiedziała Pani Maria - bibliotekarka. Nie mogłyśmy przychodzić do biblioteki przez następny tydzień. Ciekawe jak to wyjaśnię Edwardowi.

Edward POV

**W poniedziałek** rozmawialiśmy o naszym zadaniu z biologi.

**We wtorek** stałem przy jej szafce. Wtedy ludzie mogli nas zobaczyć razem poza zajęciami.

**Środa** była najlepsza. Umówiłem się z chłopakami i zobaczyłem Bellę. Nie mogłem przegapić tej okazji. Powiedziałem jej „cześć", a ona odpowiedziała, po czym się uśmiechnęła. Koledzy zobaczyli to i zapytali o co chodzi między mną a dziwaczką. Powiedzialem im, że jesteśmy po prostu partnerami od biologii i że zbliżyliśmy się do siebie. Bardzo podkreśliłem to zbliżanie się. Spojrzeli na mnie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Później zobaczyłem ją jeszcze w porze obiadu i powiedziałem jej „cześć", ale tym razem mi nie odpowiedziała. Chciałem by zareagowała. Chciałem by cała szkoła o nas gadała, aż w końcu plotki doszłyby do Tanyi.

**W czwartek** zobaczyłem ją jak siedziała sama, wiec się do niej dosiadłem. Cały czas rozmawialiśmy, gdy nagle poczułem jej usta przy moim uchu. Zamarłem. Co ona do cholery robi? Nie mieliśmy czasem robić wszystkiego w wolnym tempie? Ale potem zrozumiałem. Zobaczyłem Blacka na dwunastej. Nawet nie usłyszałem, co ona powiedziała, ale zaśmiałem się. Zadziałało, ponieważ gdy tylko nas zobaczył od razu wyszedł. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że powie wszystko Tanyi. Byłem właśnie na historii, kiedy Jasper się do mnie odezwał.

- Więc.. co jest z tobą i umm... Swan? - Szepnął. Wowo, był on jedynym, który nie nazwał jej dziwaczką.

- Co masz na myśli? - Zapytałem niewinnie.

- No wierz Cullen. Co znowu masz za plan? Znam cię od trzeciej klasy. Wiem, że nie robisz tego dla zabawy.

- Ja i Isabella jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Poznajemy się i tak sobie myślę, że jest naprawdę fajna. - Tak, właśnie to powiedziałem - dziwaczka jest fajna.

- Więc, znasz ją tak? - Zmarszczył brwi.

- Tak. - Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Jaki jest jej ulubiony kolor? - Szepnął.

- Co? - Zapytałem w szoku. Skąd mu się wzięło na takie pytanie?

- Jeśli się kogoś poznaje, zadaje się na początku najprostsze pytania.

CHOLERA!

- Nie rozmawialiśmy o jej ulubionym kolorze Jazz.

- Więc, o czym? Znaczy się, jeśli nie rozmawiacie o ulubionym kolorze i innych rzeczach tego typu, to jak do diabła możecie się poznawać? Co macie ze sobą wspólnego? Cholera! Ja nic o niej nie wiem! Nawet nigdy nie pomyślałem o tym, podczas planowania mojego planu. Musimy udawać, wiec powinniśmy wiedzieć o sobie więcej. Cholera. I co ja mam mu teraz powiedzieć? Co ja mam z nią wspólnego?

- Cullen, Whitlock, jeśli chcecie porozmawiać, to możecie zrobić to na zewnątrz. - Krzyknął Pan DeMartino.

- Przepraszamy. - Powiedzieliśmy jednocześnie. Nauczyciel nadal mówił o jakimś tam bezpieczeństwie i miał w zwyczaju mówić głośniej co piąte słowa. Ale przynajmniej Jasper się zamknął i nie zadawał więcej pytań.

- Cullen czy możesz nam podsumować doktrynę Manifest Destiny? - Krzyknął nauczyciel.

**Piątek rano**, chowałem swoje książki do szafki, gdy usłyszałem.

- O MÓJ BOŻE! Nie gadaj. - Krzyknęła Jessica Stanely, rozmawiała przez swój telefon. - Zamknij się. Ona go zostawiła? Nie no. - Miałem wrażenie, że wiedziałem, o kim ona mówi. - Jest ktoś inny? - Zapiszczała. - Nie no! Wiesz, nie coś tak, że on.. ale NIE! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że ona jest z nim. I co, on teraz spełnia jej wszystkie potrzeby? Widziałaś jego rozmiar nóg? - Zaśmiała się. - Nikt teraz nie będzie chciał się z nim umówić.. Choć ja bym mogła ... Ale wiem, zasada 6 miesięcy. No nic... biedactwo... Pewnie jest bardzo zraniony,.. - Roześmiała się. Nie mogłem już tego znieść i trzasnąłem mocno szafką.

- O, hej Edward. - Po prostu przeszedłem dalej, ona pewnie nawet nie wiedziała, że słyszałem jej rozmowę. Stanley nie była cheerldeerką, ale od pieprzonego roku się starała. Chciała się nią bardzo stać. Jej słowa cały czas krążyły po moim umyśle.

_Biedactwo..._

_Na pewno jest teraz zraniony..._

_Rzuciła go..._

Te słowa cały czas miałem w głowie. Nie mogłem już znieść więcej. Spotkałem Isabellę i zapytałem, czy możemy się spotkać po lekcjach. Musieliśmy się tylko spotkać w bibliotece, nikt wtedy już tam nie będzie. Wtedy ona będzie mogła pójść do swojego domu, a ja do swojego. Musieliśmy rozpocząć nasz plan i to szybko. Chryste, mógłbym przysiąc, że słyszę w uszach cały śmiech Jessici.

_Nikt teraz z nim nie będzie chciał być._


	8. Rozdział 5

ROZDZIAŁ 5

Bella POV

Jest niedziela wieczór. Nie mogłam zasnąć, czułam jakby moje serce miało zaraz wylecieć z piersi. Nie mogłam znaleźć sobie miejsca, cały czas kręciłam się z boku na bok na moim łóżku. Strasznie się pociłam. Cóż mogę powiedzieć? Po prostu strasznie się denerwowałam. W piątek po południu ustaliliśmy z Edwardem, że powinniśmy pójść o krok do przodu. Edward chciał porozmawiać ze mną w bibliotece o projekcie JB. Podałam mu jakiś pretekst, że nie możemy tam rozmawiać i powiedziałam mu, że możemy jedynie na zewnątrz na parkingu. Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony, ale nie skomentował mojej wymówki. Po tym jak przedyskutowaliśmy cały plan na poniedziałek, odszedł. Tak po prostu sobie poszedł, nawet nie zapytał, czy potrzebuję podwózki do domu czy coś w tym stylu. Ta, najprawdopodobniej to była jedna z przyczyn, dla których ona go rzuciła. BELLA NIE! PRZESTAŃ! Nie miałam żadnego prawa by go osądzać.

W końcu Jacob zostawił mnie dla niej i jakoś bardziej teraz rozumiałam, czemu Edward tak sobie po prostu odjechał. Prawdopodobnie sądził, że mam własny samochód czy coś. To nie jego w końcu wina, że był bogaty a ja nie. Nie mogłam nawet poprosić Leah o pomoc. Zaraz zapewnie by udzieliła mi wykładu pt „nigdy nie ufaj facetom". Musiałam wrócić do domu na piechotę. Spacer trwał ponad godzinę. Gdy weszłam do domu, okazało się, że Charlie już w nim był. Zapytał mnie nawet, czemu tym razem Leah mnie nie odwiozła.

- Ymm... miałam coś do zrobienia i kazałam jej jechać beze mnie. Po prostu nie wiedziałam, że tak szybko uda mi się to skończyć. - Wyjaśniłam. Byłam pewna, że nie będzie zadawał więcej pytań.

Przez cały weekend myślałam o poniedziałku. To już jutro. Jutro. Tak dokładnie to za 5 minut, będzie jutro ...

- Baw się dobrze dzieciaku - Powiedział Charlie, kiedy podrzucał mnie do szkoły. Nawet nie dałam rady mu odpowiedzieć. Byłam za bardzo zdenerwowana. Wzięłam podręczniki do sztuki, mój szkicownik i udałam się na lekcję. Nie weszłam jeszcze do szkoły, a zobaczyłam Edwarda opierającego się o ścianę. On wyglądał na... tak pewnego siebie. Głupi dupek, teraz przez niego musiałam to zrobić. Wzięłam głęboki oddech, nawet kilka, by przynajmniej na chwilę się zrelaksować, ale to nie pomagało.

- Weż oddech, zrelaksuj się. Zaufaj mi - Szepnął mi do ucha. Z jakiegoś powodu mu uwierzyłam i się trochę zrelaksowałam. Trzymał ręce przede mną, dałam mu moją torbę i książki. Nie dałam mu jedynie mojego szkicownika. O mój Boże. Ten "Edward Cullen" trzymał moją torbę i moje "ciężkie" książki. Nosił je przed całą szkołą. Czułam jak wszyscy się na nas patrzyli, słyszałam te wszystkie szepty:

_Co do cholery robi Cullen z dziwaczką?_

_Wow, widać jego standardy są naprawdę niskie._

_Nie. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jest coś między nimi, no nie?_

_O mój Boże, oni tak razem słodko wyglądają._

_Cholera... oni są razem. Idź zadzwonić do Lauren._

Cholera. Czemu ja się na to zgodziłam? Byłam tak bardzo pochłonięta swoimi myślami, że nawet nie zauważyłam, że dotarliśmy do mojej klasy.

- Do zobaczenia na obiedzie. - Szepnął, kiedy się pochylał.

- Taak. - Wzruszyłam ramionami. Obiad. Głupi piątek!

**PIĄTEK**

- Dobrze, więc uważam, że powinniśmy działać szybciej.

- Okej - Nie chciałam się sprzeciwiać. W końcu on był moją jedyną szansą, bym odzyskała Jake'a z powrotem.

- Więc zaczniemy w przyszły poniedziałek.

- Co proszę? W przyszłym tygodniu? - Tak wcześnie?

- Jeśli będziemy czekać dłużej, to jest możliwość, że oni się jeszcze bardziej do siebie zbliżą – Edward miał rację, ale w przyszłym tygodniu?

- Nie będziemy się aż tak bardzo chwalić się naszym związkiem w obecności innych. Jeśli ktoś po prostu zapyta, czy jesteśmy razem, odpowiemy, że jesteśmy blisko. Bardzo blisko.

- Umm... Jestem trochę zmieszana. - Co znaczy "naprawdę blisko".

- To proste. Znam Tanyę od gimnazjum. Wiem, że jak czegoś nie wie, doprowadza ją to do szału. Jeśli będą krążyły plotki o nas, o tym co między nami się dzieje, wiem, że będzie chciała wiedzieć więcej. To co do niej dotrze, na pewno będzie w pewnym stopniu przesłodzone. Będzie tam więcej "faktów", które tak naprawdę nie istnieją. Więc pokażmy wszystkim małe show. - Uśmiechnął się na swój plan. Jedna rzecz jaką dowiedziałam się przez ostatnie dni o Edwardzie Cullenie to to, że to wszystko co robiliśmy było jego planem. Był naprawdę strategicznym myślicielem. I wiem, że jak coś osiągnie, to chce jeszcze więcej - logiczne.

- Um... - To było pytanie, które chodziło mi w głowie już od czwartku. - Zastanawiałam się ... - Cholera, jak miałam go o to zapytać. - Um, więc... jak daleko, no wiesz... - No wyrzuć to z siebie dziewczyno! - Edward, um.. ja.. chodzi o to, że ... - Nie nie mogę tego zrobić, no nie?

- Czy coś ci nie pasuje w naszym planie? - Oparł się o maskę swojego volvo i wyprostował się. Myślę, że chyba go mogłam zranić, wysławiając się w taki sposób.

- Nie! Wszystko w porządku.. Chodzi tylko... um... Po prostu chciałam wiedzieć, jak daleko się posuniemy? - Wreszcie powiedziałam.

- Co masz na myśli? - Zapytał. Czułam, że rumieńce pojawiały się na moich polikach. - Ohhh... – W końcu zrozumiał. - Masz na myśli... fizycznie. - Powiedział. Dobra, teraz to już byłam chyba cała czerwona. - Słuchaj... Isabella. Ja nic nie zamierzam. To jest po prostu gra dla ludzi. Psychicznie a nie fizycznie. Nawet cię nie dotknę. - Ulżyło mi. Wypuściłam dużą dawkę powietrza z ulgi, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego do końca sprawy. Nie mogłabym zaakceptować, żeby dotykał mnie ktoś inny oprócz Jacoba.

- Dzięki - Mruknęłam.

- Okej. - Zachichotał. - Więc w poniedziałek przynieś jakieś "ciężkie" książki. Wezmę je od ciebie i zaprowadzę cię do klasy. W rzeczywistości będę cię odprowadzał pod każdą następną salę. Słodko no nie? - Wyglądał na trochę zmieszanego. Myślę, że chciał udowodnić Tany'i, że jest wrażliwy.

- Ummmmm... Ok.

- Świetnie. - Stwierdził. - A i pod koniec tygodnia zjemy razem obiad, ok?

- Pewnie. - Skinęłam głową.

- Świetnie. Więc, do zobaczenia w poniedziałek. - Uśmiechnął się i wsiadł do samochodu, wyjechał z parkingu i zniknął mi z oczu.

**KONIEC PIĄTKU**

Hmmm... Jeśli Edward się zmieniał, to muszę powiedzieć, żeby stał się dżentelmenem. Znaczy... podwiezienie dziewczyny do domu, otworzenie jej drzwi i przepuszczenie ją, wyciągnięcie dla niej krzesła i wstawanie, kiedy jego dziewczyna wchodzi do pokoju. Okej, może to ostatnie nie. Ale musiałam mu powiedzieć. Było to dla dobra nas wszystkich. Miał stać się bardziej wrażliwy i mniej być... ziomkiem. Musiałm mu o tym powiedzieć w porze lunchu. Byłam teraz na zajęciach sztuki i zajmowałam się moją rzeźbą. Leah opowiadała o jakieś głupocie, którą zrobił, Seth, kiedy nauczyciel poprosił ją, aby mu pomogła.

- Opowiem ci resztę na lunchu. - Powiedziała zirytowana.

- Och, ale ja dzisiaj nie będę siedziała przy naszym stole. - Mruknęłam cicho, mając nadzieję, że tego nie dosłyszy.

- Dlaczego? To gdzie będziesz siedziała? - Spojrzałam na nią z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy, - O mój Boże. Pan Prezydent? Masz zamiar usiąść z nim przy stole zimna? - Leah mówi na ich stół „stół zimna", ponieważ ludzie, którzy przy nim siedzieli byli zbudowani z lodu. Piękni, silni i zimni jak lód. „Stół zimna".

- Nie, nie będę z nimi siedziała, będziemy siedzieć sami.

- Bądź ostrożna Swan. - Powiedziała i podeszłą do pani Defoe. Po dzwonku czekałam na Edwarda. Czekałam chyba z 10 minut, co wydawało się wiecznością, ale w końcu się pojawił.

- No chodź, dawaj. - Powiedział, gdy wziął moje książki.

- Gdzie byłeś? - Zapytałam cicho. Już zachowywałam się jak natrętna dziewczyna.

Bella, ty nie jesteś jego dziewczyną.

- Zajęty byłem. - To wszystko co powiedział. _Taa, jestem z Tanyą. Nie chwila, nie jestem z tą krową. _W końcu doszliśmy do stołówki.

- Przedstawienie czas zacząć. - Szepnął mi do ucha i przeszliśmy prawie przez sam środek stołówki. Byłam pewna, że ten stół był zajęty jak zwykle, ale jak zazwyczaj wyszło inaczej. Wyciągnął swoje krzesło i na nim usiadł. No i czego się spodziewałaś Bello? Wyciągnęłam, więc swoje krzesło i usiadłam spokojnie. Więc to było wszystko, co poszło gładko. Było trochę niezręcznie. Co mogłam powiedzieć swojemu udawanemu chłopakowi. Nie powinno to zabrzmieć obojętnie, „o czym moglibyśmy pogadać z moim udawanym chłopakiem?" Ha, spróbuj powtórzyć to kilka razy w głowie, a już mi się w niej kręciło. Siedzieliśmy całą przerwę w milczeniu. To było dziwne. Edward zawsze był zorganizowany, ale nie teraz, był tutaj ze mną ciałem, ale jego umysł był gdzieś indziej. Wtedy spojrzałam na lewo. _Stół zimna._

Teraz nie był to tylko zwykły stół zimna, chodziło o to kto przy tym stole dziś siedział. Nie byłam zaskoczona moim szczęściem, Tanya siedziała przy stole. Ze wszystkich dni tygodnia, musiała akurat przyjść dzisiaj na lunch. Głupia krowa. Edward nie miał zbytnio okazji, by zrealizować swój plan. Zaczął coś do mnie mówić i się śmiać i robić różne rzeczy, co mnie trochę wpędziło w zakłopotanie.

- Czy ona na nas patrzy? - Spytał po minucie jego "działania". Zarzuciłam okiem na stół zimna. Tanya spojrzała dokładnie na nas na sekundę, za to Victoria cały czas się na nas patrzyła. Tanya wzruszyła po prostu ramionami i wróciła do jedzenia.. u niespodzianka.. sałatki! Potrząsnęłam głową do Edwarda. Spojrzałam jeszcze się raz na stół, ale nic. Myślę, że czuł się już pokonany.

- Czemu plan nie działa? - Wymamrotał do siebie. - Ten plan był doskonały. Czemu on nie działa?

- Nie od razu Rzym zbudowano - Starałam się go jakoś pocieszyć, ale mnie całkowicie zignorował. Znowu poczułam się jak dziwaczka. Czemu ja w ogóle się do tych ludzi odzywałam? Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że on się już poddawał. Nie. On nie mógł zrezygnować. Nawet poważnie się nie staraliśmy. Musiałam go jakoś przekonać.

- Słuchaj, Tanya zbytnio jak widać nie przejmuje się tym, że gadasz z jakąś dziwaczką.

- Zdaję sobie sprawę, co dobrze robię. - Powiedział zdenerwowany, ale on nie był jednym graczem przy tym stole.

- Nie obchodzi ją to czy podwieziesz kogoś innego do domu. Nie obchodzi ją, że zaczniesz filtrować z jakąś nową dziewczyną. Zwłaszcza z dziwaczką. - W końcu na mnie spojrzał. No Bella, mów dalej. - Czemu ona odeszła od ciebie? - Zapytałam. On nie odpowiedział. Musiałam spróbować ponownie. - Edward...

- Ponieważ myśli, że nie dojrzałem jeszcze do odpowiedniego materiału na chłopaka. Nie jestem dla niej poważny. Nie mówię o swoich uczuciach, nie trzymam jej za rękę w miejscu publicznym, nie nadałem jej pieszczotliwej ksywki i nie jestem jej księciem z bajki. - Powiedział. Było mi przykro z jego powodu. Jacob zostawił mnie, ponieważ byłam brzydka na zewnątrz, a Tanya zostawiła go bo był brzydki wewnątrz. Wreszcie zrozumiałam, co Tanya chciała od Edwarda.

- Oh, już wiem. - Powiedziałam do siebie.

- Co? - Zapytał.

- Ona chce cię widzieć... walczącego.

- Ona chce, żebym jej kupił... kotka1. - Skrzywił się. Oczywiście nie wysłuchał mnie do końca.

- Nie, ona chce zobaczyć... jak walczysz o dziewczynę.

- Walczyć? - Zapytał. Ah Edward Cullen nie wiedział, co to znaczy walczyć.

- Być zafascynowanym, opętanym fantastyczną miłością, być aż chorym z miłości. - Użyłam wszystkie słowa, jakie wpadły mi do głowy.

- Ale wziąłem twoje książki i odprowadziłem cię do klasy. - Był zdezorientowany, musiałam aż zachichotać.

- Jest różnica między walczeniem o dziewczynę i byciem z dziewczyną, Edward. - Zachichotałam. Każdy chłopak może odnieść dziewczynie książki i odprowadzić ją pod klasę, ale ona oczekuje nieoczywistych rzeczy...

- Wyjaśnij. - Powiedział. Skrzyżował dłonie i oparł się o stół.

- Więc musimy m... - Już miałam użyć słowa "my", ale nagle się powstrzymałam. – Noszenie książek lub torby nie może być dla ciebie obowiązkiem. Chodzi o to, być nie był obok dziewczyny, tylko z dziewczyną. Musisz jakby pokazywać, że nie możesz wytrzymać ani jednej minuty bez niej. - Zdałam sobie sprawę, do kogo ja mówiłam i nagle przestałam. Po raz kolejny poczułam się jak idiotka przez Edwarda Cullena.

- No dalej. - Zachęcał. Byłam zaskoczona, ale kontynuowałam.

- Walczenie o dziewczynę jest to działanie w jakiś sposób w stosunku do niej, ale z miłością. Robisz głupie rzeczy, by wywołać uśmiech na jej twarzy. Otwierasz dla niej drzwi, wyciągasz dla niej krzesło, idziesz obok niej i się do niej uśmiechasz. Robisz głupie rzeczy, by spowodować uśmiech na jej twarzy. Śmiejesz się nerwowo i zapominasz nawet o własnym imieniu, albo nie raz nawet nie jesteś w stanie wypowiedzieć całego zdania. Wszystko dla ciebie powinno być piękne. Każdy najskrytszy sen jakby się spełniał. Każda chwila... Znasz w tym momencie jedno imię.

- Black. - Powiedział głębokim głosem.

- Co? - Wyrwałam się z własnych myśli.

- Zaczęłaś o nim mówić i powiedziałem ci, że właśnie zaczęłaś porównywać mnie do niego. - Nie chciałam o tym rozmawiać, więc zmieniłam szybko temat.

- Więc, próbuję ci powiedzieć, że gdy twoja ex patrzy na mnie i na ciebie.. Zniżyłeś się do standardów dziwaczki. I ona myśli, że i tak nic z tego na pewno nie wyjdzie. Ale jeśli...

- Jeśli, będę walczył o nią, to może wywołam jakąś w niej reakcję. - Skinęłam głową. - Wiedziałem, że był jakiś powód, bym to właśnie ciebie wybrał na swoją partnerkę, Isabello Swan. - Uśmiechnął się.

- Tylko Bella. Moi przyjaciele mówią do mnie Bella. Jeśli będziesz używał mojego pełnego imienia nikt nie uwierzy - Gestykulowałam rękami. Naprawdę już mnie irytowało słyszeć cały czas moje pełne imię i nazwisko. Jeśli Jake usłyszałby jak on mówi do mnie Isabella, od razu by nas rozpracował.

- W każdym razie, jak myślisz, czemu pan Banner z nas zrobił partnerów? - Potrząsnął głową i się zaśmiał. Czułam z jaką łatwością wychodzi ze swoje tymczasowej depresji. Gdy się śmiał, zauważyłam, że Tanya spojrzała na nas przez dłuższą chwilę.

- Edward - Szepnęłam. Spojrzał na mnie wciąż uśmiechnięty. - Tanya się na nas gapi.. Edward przesunął swoję rękę pod stół i sięgnął po moją. Poczułam elektryczne kopnięcie między nami. Co nie tak jest z tymi pokojami w tej szkole? Zaczął pomału masować kciukiem moją rękę.

- Czy można to nazwać "walką o dziewczynę"? - Zapytał pokazując mi cały czas"CULLENOWY USMIECH".

- Myślę, że tak. - Uśmiechnęłam się z powrotem.

1 Gra słów. walczący- smitten, a kotek - kit ten.


End file.
